


Mis Razones

by Danelette (IzarVesperes)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Message Through Time, Swearing, Time Travel —Change it
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:19:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6966094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzarVesperes/pseuds/Danelette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sentirse usado, una herramienta para un propósito que terminó no siendo del todo tuyo.<br/>La posibilidad de cambiar antes que sea demasiado tarde.<br/>Solo hay que tener valor y estar dispuesto a elegir el camino difícil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fiesta en la Mansión Malfoy

**Capitulo uno.**

_Fiesta en Mansión Malfoy._

 

El cielo nocturno con un millar de estrellas y la luna por algún lado. La frondosa oscuridad del entorno era cortada por un sencillo camino con faroles de hierro cuyas formas se asemejaban a cabezas de serpientes y dragones. La luz mágica bailaba en su interior con monotonía y soberbia.

El carruaje mágico, de estilo victoriano y color negro con detalles verdes y plateados se detuvo frente a las grandes rejas que se abrieron de par en par por su llegada. Sus ocupantes bajaron como si fuese un viaje más y porque, lejos de lo que cualquier _muggle_  puede pensar al ver carruajes cruzando el aire con discreción y rapidez, para los Black era completamente normal.

Orión, cabeza de la familia patriarcal, bajó primero. Alto y delgado con un rostro lleno de ángulos, espesas cejas y una expresión dura la mayor parte del tiempo. Con el gesto más cortés y amable, y hasta con una sonrisa socarrona ofreció una mano a su esposa y pariente, Walburga. Los ojos de él brillaron con orgullo de tener la mujer que tenía.

Walburga, de cabello rubio tan blanco como los de los Malfoy o Yaxley, de curvas sugerentes y pronunciadas. Podía rayar lo ridículo a ojos de su hijo menor ¿Cuán ajustado debía estar ese corset?, pero había algo de encantador en su porte. La sonrisa que exhibía en sus labios cargados con rojos era más que carismática y mordaz mientras tomaba la mano de su pareja impuesta, por la que desarrolló sentimientos profundos.

Tras ella, su hijo menor y, oficialmente, él único; no importaba cuántas lenguas dijesen que existía uno mayor. Prohibido hablar de él porque se había cagado en las tradiciones. No de manera literal. O quizás sí… de cualquier forma, no es una imagen mental agradable de ver. Regulus guardaba un parecido familiar al que ya no existía de manera oficial, los mismos, la misma nariz, la misma manera de sonreir; pero labios más finos y más seriedad en la mirada, algo más apagado.

Caminaron los tres por el sendero anterior mencionado, sabiendo y esperando que los elfos domésticos de los Malfoy, se harían cargo de su vehiculo.

Regulus caminó detrás de sus padres. Desde que su hermano se fue abruptamente de casa, desde que su propia madre comenzara a negar la existencia de su hijo, nunca pudo dejar de pensar en él. Pensar en cómo su hermano había dado la espalda a su familia, a las tradiciones, como se había largado así sin más, hecho como si nunca los hubiese conocido, como si fuese una quimera humana, sin padres, sin hermano, sin primos ni tios, sin nadie.

Sirius siempre fue alguien a quién él admiró, hasta que lo abandonó por cosas que él mismo no comprendía, hasta que negó todos los buenos momentos que pasaron en familia, antes de Hogwarts, por supuesto.

Siempre la felicidad familiar existió antes de Hogwarts.

—No frunzas el ceño —la voz severa de su madre lo interrumpió.

Levantó la mirada y observó cómo ella lo miraba por sobre el hombro, molesta por su gesto.

—Lo siento madre— la disculpa salió automática y el menor compuso su expresión por una más agradable.

Orión, movió su brazo libre hacia atrás y le hizo un gesto con la mano a su hijo para que este se pusiera a su altura. Como siempre, obedeció. Los ojos de acero de su progenitor se movieron ligeramente para observarlo. Había un atisbo de curiosidad detrás de esa máscara cordial.

— ¿En qué pensabas? —el tono de calma dejaba en claro que no era un reproche o llamada de atención.

Aún así, Regulus no era tan inocente como para decir la verdad.

—Será la primera reunión a la que asisto como Mortifago, padre. No sé cómo será —expresó apretando una sonrisa.

El asentimiento corto de la cabeza de su padre evitó que hablase demás. La vista volvió al frente, donde la gran puerta ornamentada y demasiado cargada comenzaba a verse con claridad.

—Lo harás bien. Siempre lo haces—aseguró—. No estás solo y ya has ganado su confianza como para pertenecer a su selecto grupo, pese a tu corta edad. Relájate.

Una sonrisa leve y arrogante se asomó en los labios gruesos y bien definidos de Orión. Regulus le respondió con un breve gesto. Luego, centró su atención en las dos figuras rubias que se erguían al pie de la escalera pequeña.

La distancia no tardó en acortarse y pronto ambas cabezas de los aliados clanes se saludaron con confianza e intercambiaron cumplidos de ocasión.

_"Walburga ¿Has rejuvenecido? Pareces un adolescente” “Oh, Abraxas, serás mentiroso” “Para nada. Y mira nada más, cuánto has crecido. Eres tu padre en pinta ¿lo sabes?”_

Sonrisa de ocasión más un agradecimiento, más un cumplido en respuesta. La mirada de Regulus no tardó en viajar hacia el primogénito y único heredero de Abraxas. Lucius y él se sonrieron, cómplices de las circunstancias.

Apenas ellos compartieron un año en común en Hogwarts, pero el compromiso y posterior casamiento de Lucius con Narcissa, prima de Regulus por… bueno, digamos, lado materno, los llevó a desarrollar una amistad respetable. Lo suficiente como para sacar las papas del otro del fuego.

—Padre, creo que Regulus estará interesado en saber del pequeño torneo de Quidditch que estaremos teniendo esta noche. Sissy remarcó que él es un buen buscador—Lucius con ese cabello largo y rubio, de un lacio envidiable para cualquier bruja que lo conociese, dio una de esas sonrisas carismáticas y seguras a los Black mientras su propio padre evaluaba la información dada.

— ¿En serio? Horace no me ha notificado de ello en la última reunión de la junta…—Abraxas parecía pensativo.

—Sí señor, jugué los seis años que el Colegio me lo permitió. Es… útil para descontracturarse de los estudios y las obligaciones.

Abraxas sonrió.

—Por supuesto—se volvió a su hijo—. Lucius, haz el favor de mostrarle al joven Black el campo.

—Enseguida, padre.

Con Orión avalando la situación, Regulus siguió a su… primo político. Su paso ligero contrastaba con el lento de Lucius, por lo que tuvo que cuidarse de no pisarle los talones en más de una ocasión.

—Los que no tienen deseos de jugar, están en el salón de baile. Madre ha contratado artistas rusos como entretenimiento.

— ¿Y quiénes están en _“el campo”_?

—Yaxley, Dolohov… muchos que no conoces. Aunque gran parte de tu equipo está.

Regulus enarcó una ceja.

— ¿Cuál de todos? —Lucius rió y le lanzó una mirada por encima del hombro.

—Ese que tuviste el año en el que entraste al equipo. Los Carrow, Burke, Burstrode, Flint…

—Ah.

—Estuvieron hablando de ti las últimas tres veces que fui. Te extrañan.

—Seguro que esos fueron Kester y Monroe… hablan de más.

—Sí, ellos—Lucius rió.

No hubo mucha charla, se concentraron más en doblar aquí y allá, dejar la mansión principal escondida entre encantamientos de camuflaje y protectores y verse obligados a ver el predio inhóspito y poco cuidado.

Que se llevasen bien, no quería decir que eran entrañables cotillas.

* * *

Al tiempo, la sensación de entrar a otra sesión de escudos invadió a Regulus de nuevo. Frente a él, un pequeño campo de Quidditch se descubrió: con gradas a ambos lados, los correspondientes aros en cada extremo y hasta varios postes de luz para iluminar y ver el campo. Debajo de las gradas más cercanas, el joven Black pudo vislumbrar la construcción que se podía asemejar a los vestuarios de un equipo por las ventanas pequeñas ubicadas en lo alto de las paredes.

¿Cuántas veces al año usarían ese pequeño estadio? Regulus tenía en claro que era más por ostentación que por necesidad, que los Malfoy poseyesen uno. Por otro lado, era una clara excusa para obligar a los magos y brujas a reunirse, a que la vida social vaya a su casa en vez de ellos tener que ir a la vida social.

Lucius abrió la puerta casi escondida de ese vestuario y pasó primero, dejando que el barullo típico de mucha gente hablando en un espacio reducido, escapara. Pasada la impresión, Regulus no tardó en seguirlo y cerró la puerta detrás de sí. Al darse vuelta, un montón de rostros poco familiares lo recibieron.

 _Encantador._ Monos sin modales, pensó, pero era lo que debía soportar en pos de disfrutar de su pasatiempo favorito.

A simple vista, debían ser cerca de quince, más o menos. Más de doce, seguro. Hombres y mujeres de gestos brutos que hablaban y reían en ánimos festivos.

El lugar era exactamente lo que se había imaginado de un vestuario. Largo y estrecho. Banquillos aquí y allá, un par de casilleros y algunas escobas, último modelo _–porque a los Malfoy les gustaba ostentar, por si no había quedado claro–_ colgando por encima de éstos.

— ¡Eh, Lucius! ¿Otro más? Ya casi que estábamos organizados—protestó uno con claros rasgos de ser un Yaxley—. Encima este es un crío, no durara nada.

El clásico argumento que siempre había oído toda su vida ¿Qué culpa tenía él de ser el menor siempre? ¿Y qué relación había entre ser joven y tener un buen rendimiento en el campo?. Regulus fingió no escucharlo, Lucius salió a explicar que aún faltaban algunos más y que, tranquilamente, Yaxley podía esperar a dividirse en grupos media hora o buscar la escoba que más le gustase y metérsela por donde el sol no llegaba.

Una mujer de corta estatura se le acercó a Regulus. Tenía expresión de fastidio frente a las miradas de Yaxley y los que estaban más cerca de la entrada.

—Deja que el idiota siga haciendo el idiota—habló—. Es un gusto verte de nuevo, Reg.

Una palmada en el hombro como saludo y Regulus devolvió el gesto con un asentimiento.

—Lo mismo digo, Alecto. Ha pasado un tiempo ¿Cómo has estado?

Yaxley, de fondo, bufó divertido. Era obvio que estaba escuchando la conversación de ellos y se burlaba. Nada que nuevo, los brutos y escasos de mente tenían esa tendencia por reírse de los modales que él empleaba con otros. Sus conocidos no tenían problema, más que nada, porque ya sabían que lo hacía por mera formalidad y para mantener la imagen de su apellido.

—Yaxley, métete en tus asuntos—Alecto le dirigió una mirada amenazante con sus pequeños ojos negros.

El susodicho estaba por responder, cuando recibió un golpe en la boca del estómago que lo hizo toser. Regulus, haciendo completo uso y dominio de su autocontrol, buscó a Lucius con la mirada, pero el rubio parecía haber desaparecido. Seguramente, tenía asuntos que atender en la puerta principal.

_Genial._

—Eso, Yax. Haz caso a la dama—Anthonin Dolohov sonreía ladino mientras hablaba.

Alecto bufó y se volvió a Regulus.

—No les hagas caso, son retardados.

Una sonrisa sutil apareció en los labios de Black.

—No necesito que lo digas dos veces.

—Mi hermano está afuera, quizás probando las escobas de Malfoy—el cambio de tema era bienvenido siempre, aunque no fuese tan sutil como Regulus hubiese preferido—. Se alegrará de ver que estás acá.

—Tanto como me alegro de verlos a ustedes, seguro.

— ¿Cómo ha estado el equipo desde que nos fuimos?

—No muy bien, aunque los demás están por un nivel más bajo. Gracias a Merlín.

Alecto Carrow resopló y negó con la cabeza. Eso era lo más amable que ella podía ser y él lo sabía, la mayoría del tiempo era una pequeña bestia que saltaba a la mínima. Gracias por los modales e imitación de la cordura que ella era capaz de emplear. Ni ella ni su hermano mayor, Amycus, eran lo más brillantes en términos mentales. Esos Carrow se encargaban de la fuerza bruta y no por nada habían sido los golpeadores de su equipo durante dos o tres años seguidos.

Silencio entre ellos. Alecto lo miró, esperando a que tomara la voz cantante en la conversación; algo que no era su especialidad.

—Lucius mencionó a Kester y Monroe, y tú me dices que tu hermano esta fuera…—mencionó arrastrando las palabras y dando una mirada por el lugar— ¿Alguna noticia de los demás?

Alecto asintió, rascándose la parte de atrás de la oreja.

—Ileana no debe tardar en llegar, y de Maite, ni la más puta idea. Creo que está de vuelta en Francia.

—Oh, eso es una… pena—Alecto soltó una risa, en términos que su propia madre tacharía de poco femenina.

—Sí, tendremos que usar a uno de estos sacos de huesos viejos. Cuando venga Ileana, lo veremos.

—¿Reggie? ¡Eh, Reggie-Reg! —Una mano le dio duro en la espalda y Regulus miró al dueño de esa mano con cierta molestia—. Siempre con esa expresión. Como si te metieran un palo en el…

—Es un placer verte de nuevo, Kester—suspiró antes de darse vuelta para verlo.

—Ven, Monroe quiere verte también. Ven, ven, ven, ven—tiró de él como si fuese un muñeco y Regulus gruñó.

Si se oponía, iba a ser peor. Alecto ni siquiera se molestó en quejarse, tampoco tenía muchas ganas de hablar. Lo llevaron hasta uno de los extremos del vestuario, allí, un tipo alto y con demasiados músculos para una cabeza tan pequeña, había hecho nido y se encontraba repantigado a sus anchas. Los rulos rubios que cubrían su cabeza parecían fideos apelmazados que simulaban ser una extensión de la cabeza, pero con otro color. Levantó sus brazos a ver a Regulus, pero no se movió.

—¡Reg! Anda, que cambiaste. Cuando me fui eras más petiso que un gato chato. Ahora, pareces un árbol.

Regulus sonrió de manera forzada

—Monroe, siempre tan observador— hizo una pequeña reverencia con una sonrisa burlona, exagerando sus modales.

—Y tu tan correcto—Kester empujó las piernas del rubio y se ubicó en su, denominada, esquina. Todos los años que compartieron equipo, el de cabello castaño siempre tenía su espacio en la esquina más alejada de la puerta, allí donde podía ver todo sin ser visto.

No eran sus personas más queridas del mundo _—Ojo, los hermanos Carrow tampoco lo eran—_ , pero al menos, compartían de manera más decente el deporte que cualquier otro monigote que andaba suelto por ahí.

Además, de que lucían más amables que los demás.

Yaxley y Dolohov, por ejemplo, era gente con la que no quería tratar ni por casualidad. Brutos, brutos…

* * *

Les dio un poco de charla aquí y allá. Kester tenía un cerebro un poco más amplio en términos de temas de charla, y su mente era un poco más abierta al debate.

—En eso, si acuerdo contigo—al tiempo de estar unos minutos hablando, el castaño adoptaba sin pensarlo, algunos modismos de Black.

—Por supuesto que lo estás, solo un mononeuronal no lo estaría—resopló Regulus, sin la capa que colgaba de uno de los percheros, sentado al lado de sus excompañeros, con los pies sobre un banquillo ajeno y casi dejando sus modales en sus bolsillos. Casi

—Oh, eso podemos probarlo—Kester sonrió con cierta malicia y se inclinó hacia Monroe—Ey, Monry, ¿Qué opinas de los métodos del Ministerio para…?

Monroe lo calló haciéndole un brusco movimiento con el brazo. Tanto Kester como Regulus lo miraron interrogante, dejando de lado su actitud relajada, pero la mirada del rubio estaba en la puerta. No tardaron mucho imitarlo, curiosos.

Lucius estaba allí, con su sonrisa perfecta y dejando a una mujer de cabellos negros en los vestuarios. Llevaba una túnica de gala y el cabello peinado hacia arriba. Kester y Regulus se inclinaron hacia delante para luego incorporarse en sus lugares y fingir ser la mejor versión de ellos mismos.

No era por un tonto enamoramiento, que hacían lo que hacían. No, ni en los sueños más remotos lo podía ser, no guardaban ninguna clase de afecto parecido más que el respeto patente por quien fue su capitana por cuatro años seguidos, ganados a pulso pese a ser la segunda menor del equipo _—siendo Regulus el más joven de ese equipo—_ y si impuso respeto para Kester y Monroe, fue por la boca poco educada que tenía y que vivía cagándolos a puteadas sobre la importancia de la imagen y de la salud.

Fue cuestión de tiempo _—y gracias a Merlín, mucho tiempo, ya que se detuvo a hablar con Alecto y a devolver los chistes de Dolohov y Yaxley—_ para que ella los notara. Se acercó su porte de bruja de buena posición y su sonrisa de apariencias. Los tres se pusieron de pie para intercambiar saludos casi excesivamente cordiales.

—Kester Burdstrode, Monre Flint y Regulus Black—los nombró con una sonrisa impecable—; me alegra ver que están dando un buen ejemplo en apariencias.

—Todo por demostrar que el reinado de Su Majestad sigue en pie pese a su ausencia—Monroe le sonrió, haciendo una leve reverencia con la cabeza.

Ileana sonrió, conforme.

No había nada remarcable en ella, sus facciones eran bastante ordinarias y en una multitud se perdía con facilidad. No era linda  _—Narcissa y Bella eran de lejos veelas comparadas con ella—_ , pero eso que en ella era común y silvestre era casi el rasgo distintivo de los Burke.

—¿Qué ha sido tu vida desde que dejaste Hogwarts? Has estado bastante desaparecida—Kester, volviéndose a sentar, y peinándose con una mano esa cabellera larga y ligeramente descuidada que él tenía.

 —Viajes aquí y allá —se limitó a responder—, mi familia volvió al país por las noticias de los Malfoy y la proposición del Señor Oscuro para unirnos a su causa.

Monroe y Kester asintieron, conformes. Uno de los dos iba a decir algo, pero la voz de Lucius pidiendo atención los interrumpió.

Ya habían llegado los necesarios para el mini torneo que había pensado el heredero Malfoy, por lo que las reglas y la formación de los equipos necesaria. Como era acostumbrado, jugarían sin la Snitch, por lo que los miembros serían seis. Regulus pudo ver como Ileana sonreía, ya haciendo planes sobre sus miembros y sobre la estrategia que tomaría.

Por respeto, Regulus fingió escuchar, aunque sus oídos se apagaron a conciencia cuando Lucius comenzó a divagar y tirarles flores a los otros sobre una inteligencia que era obvia que no les concedía. Volvió a la realidad varios minutos después, cuando Ileana le golpeó con poca delicadeza el hombro.

—¡Que te estoy hablando!—le gruñó.

—Lo siento, estoy disperso—se disculpó, la capitana asintió con sequedad.

—Sí. Lo noté—con cierta acidez, remarcaba sus palabra—. Más te vale que no seas así en el campo. Tendrás que hacer un esfuerzo, ya que no fuiste cazador  y como no audicionaste para eso...

—Mientras Lucius no se ponga a lamer botas en mi oído, lo haré bien—un bostezó leve se le escapó. Monroe y Kester rieron de fondo.

—Habla demasiado, a veces—admitió Kester, empatizando con Black.

—De cualquier manera, seremos nosotros seis; si Amycus está de acuerdo, sino, tendré que ir a buscar uno de mis "superiores"—de mala gana, Ileana, continuó hablando.

No es que Amycus fuese menor que ella _—de hecho, él era el mayor de ese equipo—_ , pero Ileana se refería a sus superiores pues estos venían de su época donde ella no era capitana, sino una cazadora común y silvestre con un mal carácter en cancha. Era claro, y obvio, que algunos iban a intentar convencerla de que se uniese a un equipo donde ella tuviese un puesto jerárquico menor del que estaba dispuesta a aceptar. Y, era claro, y obvio, que iba negarse de lleno. Pero hasta que los convenciera... pues iba a pasar un rato.

Aquél trío se dejó caer de nuevo en sus asientos a pasar el tiempo de alguna manera.

* * *

Otra media hora después, Burke se presentó con una sonrisa triunfal mientras era seguida de cerca por los Carrow. Monroe levantó el pulgar en silencioso festejo por la victoria conseguida.

Había costado convencer a Amycus, y había costado lo suyo que los demás entendiesen que ella no estaba dispuesta a estar en algún otro grupo en donde no tuviese la voz cantante. Lo había logrado y, como de costumbre, se sentía orgullosa por ello.

Desde su ubicación en esa esquina olvidada, ellos tres habían tenido algo de libertad y tranquilidad frente a la locura que se había convertido aquél vestuario que se empezaba a sentir hacinado para ese momento. Gritos y discusiones habían aumentado la contaminación auditiva y, para defenderse de todo aquello, el pequeño grupo había acordado la inteligente decisión de no aportar nada más a ese gigante invisible que solo generaría dolor de cabeza exponencial en unos quince, diez minutos.

Verlos acercarse, no solo eran buenas noticias, era un paso más para salir de allí.

—¿Cómo será, entonces?—Kester preguntó

—Seremos el tercer equipo, abriremos el segundo partido... y si ganamos, quizás ganemos algún que otro punto con _Ya-Sabes-Quién_ —Alecto informó.

El trío intercambio una mirada interesada. _Por supuesto_ , tenía que ponerse interesante la cosa, sino ¿Qué sentido tenía? Una competencia de talentos por ganar el buen lado de Voldemort.

Ahí, a Regulus le comenzó a salir su vena familiar, como en cada ocasión que debía hacer algo por el mandato familiar. Tenía que ganar para que sus padres estuviesen orgullosos de él. Tenía que salir primero y lucirse frente a toda esa banda de brutos e inútiles. Sabía que tenía un buen equipo, dentro de todo, Burke sacaba lo mejor de todos y podía mantener a los Carrow en su sitio, a Monroe avispado y a Kester enfocado en el juego. Tenía y sentía que tenía buenas oportunidades para ganar.

Se puso de pie con un entusiasmo significativo, llamando la atención de sus compañeros.

—Perfecto—Regulus habló, pateando su lado aburrido y cansado de esos eventos sociales sinteticos; para que el lado competitivo y orgulloso tomase control de él, el lado del cual sus padres estaban orgullosos—, ¿calentamos afuera?

Los Carrow, Kester y Monroe festejaron su decisión— _incluso Monroe dijo que si ese era el Regulus competitivo, le gustaba más y mejor que el petiso que conoció hace algunos años—_... pero Burke...

Ileana, quien por la experiencia de conocerla le decía que iba a ser la primera en aprobar su actitud, no parecía entusiasmada por ese cambio de actitud repentino... es más, parecía algo...

¿Decepcionada?

Y, por un segundo, algo en la mente de Regulus se revolvió de una forma que lo hizo sentirse extraño.

Como si ese no fuese su lugar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por el principio;
> 
> ¡Hola! ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Muchísimas gracias por tomarse el tiempo para llegar hasta este recoveco y hasta el punto final de unos parrafitos más arriba.
> 
> Segundo;
> 
> Cualquier duda, pregunta, critica, siéntanse cómodos de hacérmelas saber por cualquier medio que conozcan (Soy nueva en este lugar... aún estoy aprendiendo como manejarme, so, paciencia conmigo para estas cosas)
> 
> Tercero;
> 
> Sí, amo mucho a Regulus. Y, no, no sé si haré un Reg/OC aún. La idea es tentadora, pero mis OC son... bueno, no están muy interesados ahora xD, además, no cuadra por ahora con la historia. A medida que vaya escribiendo y replanteándome lo que tengo ya pensado... pues, iré viendo xD
> 
> Cuarto;
> 
> En serio, en serio, Muchísimas gracias por leer.
> 
> ¡Saludos!


	2. Una Victoria Sin Sabor.

**Capitulo dos.**

_Una Victoria Sin Sabor._

  
Las luces no dejaban ver las tribunas. Por todo lo que les importaba a ellos, el mundo podía ser solo ese pequeño estadio y un gran abismo fuera; sus necesidades de ese momento no iban a cambiar. Debían ganar. Sí o sí.

Se habían vuelto el entretenimiento de la noche, mejor que los artistas rusos, mejor que leones peleando entre sí o _muggles_ peleando contra leones. Todos sabían cuál era el premio si ganaban o impresionaban al Señor Oscuro, y todos deseaban ser ésa persona que consiguiese lo que otros no.

Pero él, ellos, habían ganado. Y allí, de pie en el césped que parecía sintético _―pero ¿a quién mierda le importaba si era de verdad o no? los magos no jugaban en el piso―_  , Regulus descansaba. Había ganado, lo había conseguido. Lo había conseguido y sus padres ahora estarían orgullosos de él. Habría logrado aportar un poco más de gloria a su apellido, tal como Bellatrix hacía a menudo desde que se unió varios años atrás.

Estaba exhausto, de eso no cabía duda. Tres juegos en menos de ocho horas. Y aún faltaba para el amanecer, y para que la fiesta terminase. 

Debía estar extasiado, sentirse feliz, completo _―de alguna forma―,_ pero... no la sensación era contraria. Y se preguntaba por qué mierda no podía sentirse feliz por algo por lo que había trabajado tan duro para conseguir. ¿Por qué, mierda, por qué? Debería sentirse en la cima del mundo, no... 

No debería sentirse vacío.

Monroe le dio un pequeño golpe en la espalda, amistoso y Regulus pegó un salto interno que intentó disimular. El rubio le sonrió de oreja a oreja y le dio algunas palmadas. 

―Jugaste bien para ser siempre buscador―comentó entre jadeos―, debiste haber audicionado para cazador.

Regulus sonrió, con cierta altanería.

―Disfruto más las competencias de uno contra uno.

―Disfrutas más...―repitió Monroe antes de romper en risas―; me matas.

―Hago lo mejor que puedo.

Ambos intercambiaron un medio abrazo porque Regulus ni muerto aceptaría abrazar a otra persona que estuviese bañado en el agua de su propia transpiración, porque _ugh_ , ya se sentía demasiado asqueroso estando él así. Suerte y gracias que sus compañeros ya lo conocían.

Kester estaba acostado boca arriba, aún sintiendo toda la excitación por haber sido el que anotó los últimos diez puntos que le permitieron ganar. Había estado soltando exclamaciones de euforia y alegría, sintiéndose tal como Regulus debía de sentirse, tal como Monroe se sentía. Los dos lo ayudaron a levantarse y el castaño abrazó a Monroe después de despeinar a Regulus.

―¡Ganamos! ¡Ganamos! ¡La puta que nos parió, GANAMOS!―incredulidad, quizás era lo que mejor lo describía.

Ileana se acercó, finalmente, siendo la última en bajar al piso, su condición era la misma que los demás, y su perfecto peinado recogido se había arruinado hacia rato. Y bueno, la moda no estaba hecha para transpirar. Sus dos compañeros se acercaron a darle un cálido y mojado abrazo que ella respondió con entusiasmo y cansancio. Miró a los tres por turnos y frunció el ceño.

―¿Los Carrow?

Regulus se encogió de hombros, no los había visto... tampoco había pensado en ellos; en nadie, a decir verdad. Él pensó que todos estaban ya abajo, pero... 

Gritos de festejo, dos escobas pasando casi al ras de las tribunas. Monroe, los señaló.

―Creo que ahí.

Ileana puso los ojos en blanco y bufó. Odiaba que le señalaran esas obviedades. La segunda vez que los dos hermanos pasaron, ella sacó su varita y los detuvo. Amycus la miró con reproche.

―Compórtense. Nos están mirando. **ÉL** nos está mirando―hubo un "algo" en su voz que a Regulus le sonó raro, no supo qué parte.

El sentimiento de vacio lo acompañó el resto de la noche. Ni siquiera que sus padres le dijesen expresamente que estaban orgullosos de él  _―hecho por el cual se arrastró como un gusano desde sus once años―_ , ni que sus tíos o primas lo reconocieran. El amor que le demostraban se le antojaba tan... tan, tan a nada, que su mejor sonrisa de actuación estuvo en su rostro todo el tiempo que lidió con sus parientes. Qué Bella estaba feliz que, al fin, un primo suyo demostrase tener algo de ambición y cordura. Qué Narcissa lo abrazaba como si fuese su nuevo osito de peluche y no dejaba de decirle que había hecho algo grande e importante. Qué el tío Pollux y la tía Druella le regalarían algo grande para su próximo cumpleaños. Que sus primos politicos prometían sacarlo de fiesta en algún momento próximo.

Que el prestigio y la importancia de la familia Black había crecido significativamente dentro de las lineas del señor oscuro.

Que había hecho bien a la causa.

* * *

En cuanto tuvo oportunidad de escaparse de ellos, lo hizo. De una manera elegante, por supuesto. Que necesitaba aire, o necesitaba "caer" en lo que acababa de pasar. Lo dejaron ir sin pensarlo demasiado. Lucius, incluso, le dio indicaciones para llegar a una de las habitaciones vacías, seguramente destinada para él cuando la fiesta terminase.

Regulus siguió las indicaciones y se dejó caer en la cama de enormes dimensiones, demasiado grande para una sola persona. Estúpidos Malfoy y su pretensión. El dosel de madera y váyase a saber qué tipo de tela, _―seguramente una muy cara, muy exótica, conseguida en el pueblo más pequeño y aislado del mundo―_ era de un clásico bordó que le inundaba la visión. Demasiado oscuro.

_¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué no podía sentir la alegría, la saciedad tanto buscada, por haber logrado lo que quería? ¿Qué se había roto en él?_

La angustia empezaba a invadirlo y, seguramente, de seguir así, la ira también lo haría. Intentó repasar lo ocurrido, ese mini torneo en su totalidad o, al menos, a  _grosso modo._

Estaba cantadísimo que el torneo amistoso se convertiría en una confrontación violenta a nada empezar el primer partido. Patadas, empujones y severas violaciones al reglamento que todos ignoraron _―y no por falta de conocimiento ―_ , hasta duelos mágicos en pleno aire se convirtieron algo común de aquella competencia.

Regulus sabía que habían logrado manejarse con dignidad y talento para ganar los primeros dos partidos.

Habían sido treinta y seis hombres y mujeres peleando por lo mismo, fácilmente distribuidos en grupos de seis, haberle ganado a doce ya en un mismo día y con pocas horas de diferencia, era un logro que ninguno experimentó en Hogwarts. A lo largo de cada encuentro, ellos habían mantenido un nivel de seriedad y compromiso. Cada quien cumplió su rol y trabajaron en equipo como sabían, conocían las señas desde hacía tiempo y se coordinaban bastante bien. Tuvieron sus momentos difíciles, pero... viéndolo en perspectiva, eran los que menos tiempo sin jugar en equipo habían pasado de todos los participantes. 

Por un intento de... soberbia por lucirse, él terminó pagándolo con un golpe de cabeza que lo derribó de su escoba y lo hubiese matado de no ser porque sus compañeros reaccionaron a tiempo y lograron efectuar un par de hechizos que lo pusieron a salvo, aunque no se salvó del dolor que lo mantuvo lelo por lo que quedó del partido.

Ileana no reparó demasiado tiempo en él, en cuanto constató de que estaba bien, volvió a la carga, arrastrando a Kester y los Carrow. Eso era bastante normal de ella durante el partido. Se ponía una meta y solo los que estaban dentro de su campo de visión, pertenecían al partido de ella. Siempre se mantuvo en su juego, cumpliendo su papel de capitana, gritando órdenes y puteadas por igual; aunque sus puteadas fueron más… disimuladas dadas las circunstancias.

―¡Mierda! ¡Flint! ¡Atrapá mejor la puta Quaffle! ¡No me importa si te caes de la maldita escoba! _¡ATRAPÁ LA PUTA QUAFFLE!_

Monroe solo le dedicaba una mirada de odio y volvía a ponerse en posición..

―Carrow ¿¡A dónde querés tirar!? Me importa un carajo como viene la maldita pelota, parece que no has aprendido a manejar el puto bate todav―

Una rápida maniobra para esquivar la buldger que Amycus disparó en su dirección, y ella volvió a gritarle.

―¡Sos lo PEOR!

Era lo que siempre había visto durante sus años estudiantiles, no era algo fuera de lo común. Y aun así, hubo un pequeño detalle que lo irritó durante todo el "torneo", y sólo Dios sabía cómo había logrado mantenerse en sus trece.

Había miradas rápidas, esquivas, que ella le daba en los momentos donde nada pasaba. Durante las conversaciones pre y post partido, ella convertía en un ente taciturno que apenas hablaba y se dedicaba a observarlo. Regulus se sentía incómodo, pero lograba manejarse lo suficiente como para fingir con éxito que no lo sentía. Ninguno de sus compañeros de equipo parecía notarlo.

¿En serio?

Pensaba mejor de Kester. De los Carrow y Monroe, lo podía entender, pero… ¿Kester?

Eso había sido flipante.

Ahora, visto con algo de detenimiento, podía pensar o creer que Kester estaba metido en lo que sea que Ileana estuviese metida... o que, sencillamente, estaba tan concentrado en el partido como se suponía que él tendría que haberlo estado. Quizás por eso fue Kester y no él, quien logró anotar el último tanto. Pero ¿Y si no? ¿Y si estaban metidos en algo raro y que por eso no había podido dejar de reparar en ello y darle demasiadas vueltas? un mago siempre tenía que hacerle caso a su intuición, después de todo, era superior a la de los _muggles_ , más acertada.

―¿En proceso de fritarte el cerebro, Regulus?―la voz de Burke lo hizo sentarse de un solo movimiento. 

La habitación, que estaba pobremente iluminada por los veladores que poblaban la habitación, dejaba ver a la mujer casi escondida en las sombras. 

―No deberías estar acá.

―Ah, pero lo estoy.

Regulus puso una cara de disgusto, y lo dejó pasar, por ahora.

―¿Qué quieres? ―preguntó, poniéndose de pie con más lentitud. El movimiento de hace unos momentos, lo había dejado algo mareado.

Ella observó la habitación en lugar de responder, él aprovechó a calzarse los zapatos y asomarse a alguno de los ridículos espejos a acomodarse la ropa.

―¿De verdad querés esto? 

La pregunta lo había tomado de sorpresa de un modo que no... que nunca... bueno, inesperado. Para no perder la costumbre familiar, mantuvo la serenidad. Algo perfeccionado a través de sus padres durante sus dieciocho años de vida.

―No sé a qué se refiere, señorita Burke ―replicó, concentrándose más en el cuello de su camisa.

La respuesta fue una risotada contenida. Él miró, a través del espejo, como ella bajaba la cabeza y conseguía reír en silencio.

 ―Un excelente partido y ahora actúas como cualquier Black; eso te puede llevar por mal camino, Reggie―expresó con la mirada recorriendo la cargada habitación, como desaprobando.

Ella nunca lo llamó así. En su defensa, él tampoco le dijo señorita jamás; una ofensa se paga con otra, dicen algunos.

―¿Por qué estás aquí?―volvió a preguntar, en cambio.

Ahora si levantó la cabeza, mirándolo con una expresión un poco más que meditabunda.

―¿De verdad querés esto? ―volvió a responder―, ¿este camino?

Regulus desvió la mirada, a su reflejo y terminó de dar los detalles finales a su apariencia, pero se

―Es el único camino posible, Burke. Él único que nos va a dar la libertad y el poder que merecemos―contestó al fin.

A penas vio el movimiento de su cabeza, ese asentimiento lento y casi incrédulo.

―Nuestro Señor Oscuro te espera en el estudio, Malfoy dijo que sabes donde esta.

Y así sin más, se fue.

Regulus frunció el ceño, sin terminar de entender qué era lo que le estaba pasando a ésa mujer.

* * *

 

Recién pudo volver a su casa dos días después de la fiesta. Los Malfoy querían siempre demostrar que eran mejores parientes políticos que cualquier otro,  y su madre, lo consentía porque era una falta de respeto negarse a la hospitalidad sin una buena excusa. Gracias que el fin de semana terminó y su padre necesitaba volver a casa para poner en orden los papeles y tareas en los cuales trabajar a partir de ese lunes mismo.

Regulus nunca sintió tanto amor por su casa como ese domingo antes de la cena. No entendía qué era lo que Narcissa había visto en Lucius ―para ser honestos y defender un poco al heredero de los Malfoy, Lucius era bastante recatado en comparación a su padre, pero si ése era el único modelo a seguir que el mayor tenía... ―, y compadecía que su prima tuviese que vivir con Abraxas y sus excentricidades.

Abrazó su almohada ni bien se puso las túnicas de entre-casa y se dio un chapuzón en la cama. Le pidió a los elfos domésticos que le llevaran la comida a su habitación. Su madre pareció consentir aquella decisión; cómo no, después haber llamado la atención de Voldemort de buena manera, podía hacer lo que quisiera. O casi.

Esa sensación de malestar intuitivo o lo que fuese, se desvaneció ni bien pasaba las horas descansando, leyendo algún libro o escuchando música de alguna estación mágica. ¿Qué le importaba lo que hiciese o pensase Ileana o Kester? Por algo no había mantenido el contacto cuando ellos egresaron; no debía de preocuparse.

En cambio, debía esperar. Voldemort le dijo que aún no confiaba en él, pese a que veía el potencial para ser parte del Circulo íntimo. Le faltaba demostrar que era leal, que estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuese necesario por él y por la causa.

Regulus respondió en su momento "Será un honor para mí, señor, demostrarle cuán devoto a la causa es mi corazón y mi alma". Demasiado dramático, demasiado pretencioso, quizás, pero es lo que su familia ha dicho por años. Recordó como Voldemort, con aquel cabello rizado, con aquellos ojos bañados de rojo y esa expresión inhumana, sonrió complacido y mencionó algo parecido a "suenas a tu prima Bellatrix", con más clase.

Un elfo tocó su puerta, pidiendo permiso para entrar.

―Su, cena, amo Regulus―informó el elfo antes de que el mago le abriese.

Un elfo vestido con ropa vieja, piel clara y un ralo cabello oscuro. Su nariz prominente lo hacía fácilmente reconocible.

―Gracias, Kreacher, dejalo en el escritorio―indicó mientras se acercaba al borde de la cama y se ponía una bata de seda bordada.

―El amo Orión le ha comentado a Kreacher sobre la fiesta―explicó mientras llevaba la bandeja con los tres platos y el vaso más la jarra de agua―. Kreacher quiere informarle al amo Regulus que se alegra por su triunfo y lo felicita.

Se volvió para sonreirle con aquella alegría comedida que el elfo solía demostrar. 

―Gracias ―apenas sonrió, pero sonaba más animado.

Tras unos cortos segundos de meditar la idea que tenía, agregó:

―¿Quieres saber los detalles?

El elfo ya estaba ya en el marco de la puerta, dispuesto a irse. Se volvió a mirarlo como si hubiese estado esperando por esa invitación desde antes de entrar. Y, sin embargo, se mantuvo calmado.

―Será un placer oír los sucesos de primera mano, amo Regulus.

El mago sonrió, de una manera más pronunciada esta vez.

―Bien, ponte cómodo. Sientate en la cama, o en el sofa... o donde quieras. No le digas a mamá que te dije eso, sabes que no le gusta, pero... quizás entienda... Igual, no le digas nada mejor. Solo escucha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno... pues...  
> Se aceptan criticas de todo tipo. Gracias por leer y cualquier cosa, aquí estoy :D  
> ¡Saludos y una buena semana/día/mes!


	3. Desilusión

**Capitulo Tres.**

_Desilusión._

 

Regulus estaba en la cocina de Grimauld Place, sirviéndose un vaso tras otro. Afuera, la noche absoluta no dejaba lugar a dudas: no era hora de estar fuera de la cama. Pero a él no le importaba, ya estuvo en la biblioteca tomando libros de su padre y en el baño, devolviendo toda la cena. Ahora necesitaba procesar todo, analizarlo y, entenderlo. Kreacher apareció alrededor de las once de la noche, muchísimo después de que apagaran las luces y sus padres estuviesen ya en un buen sueño. El ruido repentino fue lo que lo despertó; la sangre y los gemidos de dolor, lo que lo desesperó.Poniéndole el pecho al asunto, corrió a la biblioteca luego de silenciar su habitación. Kreacher estaba magullado y era posible que tuviese uno o dos huesos rotos. A Regulus no le gustaba admitir un error de elección frente a sus padres; porque, afrontemoslo, si tu elfo vuelve herido en mitad de la noche es porque _algo_ salió mal. 

No podía arriesgarse, si sus padres encontraban a Kreacher así, lo matarían porque un elfo enfermo, viejo o lisiado, no sirve... además de condenar el juicio de Regulus por equivocarse.Así que, en su lucidez, se manejó con el silencio, consultando libros de hechizos de curación y enmendando las cosas como podía, la magia de los elfos domésticos haría lo suyo. Recién a las tres de la mañana pudo decir que terminó su labor de manera satisfactoria.

_"Requiero de la asistencia de un ser pequeño y mágico, lo suficientemente pensante para hacer el encargo que preciso, lo suficientemente diligente para hacerlo sin cuestionar y lo suficientemente sano para moverse por su cuenta"_

_"Serías tu, joven heredero de los Black, quien me pueda proveer de lo que necesito. Su familia y usted, sobretodo, será adecuadamente considerada"_

Por su mente, corrieron los recuerdos de cuando habló con él, el premio por haber ganado el partido de Quidditch. La petición ante su presencia y la promesa ante su reticencia. Fueron palabras mágicas, alentadas por la sensación del triunfo reciente y por estar cumpliendo con todos los estándares que sus padres tenían para él. Debía sentirse en la gloria, era tocar el cielo con las manos por la causa que sus padres y él, compartían. Y, sin embargo...

El vacío estaba ahí, tal como al ganar ese torneo.

Hizo las cosas bien, tal como lo esperaban sus padres. Le dio el sí a Voldemort e hizo los arreglos, para después comentarlo en la hora del té, junto a sus primas y tías. Aquella noche, la cena fue espectacular, y su padre, inclusive, lo felicitó aparte, en su oficina, diciéndole que ya lo veía como todo un hombre. Nadie dudó de él, nadie pronunció algo que no fuesen felicitaciones. El resto, era esperar. Y esperó, sin estimar que tardaría tan poco y sería tan terrorífico.

Tuvo que correr al baño a vomitar. Y, recién ahí, a la cocina a tomar agua. Grandes cantidades de agua para deshacer el gusto amargo del vomito.Había una amargura que no podía explicar. Un algo que le lastimaba y le hacia doler. ¿Que habría pasado? ¿Realmente le falló al Señor Oscuro? Quería llenar su cuerpo de agua y olvidarse del mal rato, quería ahogar la angustia, ese agujero que estaba ahí desde la fiesta de los Malfoy.

No fue suficiente. El vaso resbaló de su mano y todo el cuerpo de Regulus tembló. Logró apurar su mano para tapar su boca al gemido que se le escapaba. Y antes de que pudiese dar cuenta de su estado, estaba hecho un ovillo con el llanto patente en su rostro.

Eso estaba mal. Tan Mal.

* * *

Cuando Kreacher despertó pasadas las dieciocho horas, después de comer, beber y ser cambiado de vendajes, le narró a Regulus una historia tan terrible como irreal. En un principio, no quiso creerlo, de verdad.  Pero su elfo no mentiría, Kreacher era leal a la familia. 

_"Dijo que era un algo muy importante. Un algo que Kreacher no entendería."_

_"Quería que probara como funcionaba. que hiciese cosas... el agua estaba maldita."_

_"Que era una parte de sí"_

_"Eso estaba maldito, amo Regulus. Era magia siniestra."_

_"Quería ponerlo a salvo, guardarlo"_

No pronunció palabra una vez que terminó. Asintió, agradeció y le deseó que se recuperara pronto, que se mantuviese lejos de su madre. Luego, salió de su habitación y le informó a sus padres que estaría en la biblioteca, leyendo. Ninguno de los dos le transmitió algo en absoluto más que conformidad. Orión lo miró un poco más que su madre, pero no dijo nada en absoluto.  Total, mientras mirase el periódico durante las mañanas y discutiese algo vago sobre el trabajo que deseaba conseguir en el Ministerio, no lo controlaban demasiado.

Kreacher le siguió repitiendo que había un nombre, una palabra, que no lograba recordar y una semana inmerso en la biblioteca de los Black no fue suficiente para desentrañar el enigma. Y no es que fue a los libros más sencillos, se encaminó directo a lo difícil, a lo antiguo, a lo casi olvidado. A lo que estaba más allá de lo prohibido porque era Voldemort de quien se hablaba, era un mago brillante para su edad. Y aún así no encontró nada ¡En la biblioteca de una de las familias más antiguas! 

Se pasó una semana caminando por las paredes, pensando si algo se le pasó, buscó y rebuscó, pero no tuvo éxito. Entonces, llegó una lechuza negra. Lord Voldemort quería verlo en la casa de los Malfoy. A él solo.  Su madre hizo gran pompa de ello de puertas para dentro; él, solo podía pensar que sabía sobre lo que ocurrió. Nervioso pero con rostro de piedra, aceptó los elogios y se preparó para el fin de semana. Julio estaba por terminar, nunca se sintió tan tenso como esa semana.

Como era de esperarse, se presentó el viernes a la tarde noche, en la casa de los Malfoy, su prima Sissy lo recibió con un gran abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Abraxas y Lucius actuaron de la misma manera que siempre, apretón de mano y palmada en la espalda. Tras cambiar formalidades, Sissy lo arrastró mansión adentro mientras lo ponía al tanto de esto y aquello. 

De sus tres primas,  Sissy era la que más respetaba. Andrómeda era una traidora a la sangre que eligió seguir su lujuria; Bellatrix llevaba el apellido por mal camino porque sí, esas actitudes no eran en absoluto respetables. Sissy, en cambio, era una Sra. Black en todo aspecto: de buenos modales,  con alto conocimiento en varios campos intelectuales, versada en la etiqueta y el protocolo, con un nivel de carisma increíble, era una mujer respetable de por sí. Pero con todo eso encima y sumado a sus habilidades en pociones,  herbología, transformaciones, oclumencia y duelo...  Era una mujer de temer. Encantadora, pero de temer.

Regulus escuchaba la mitad, con su mente en otro lado.

—No te preocupes, no será nada—habló ella—. Seguramente es para que entres al circulo chico.

Su primo se tomó la libertad de mirarla con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Círculo chico? ¿no estoy ya en él? Con la marca y todo.

Sissy rió de una manera que sonó armoniosa y lo palmeó en el brazo.

—No, Reggie —expresó ella, tuvo que hacer un silencio algo prolongado para poner su explicación en orden-. La marca es... es como el color de la casa en Hogwarts, te diferencia del resto, te hace especial. El circulo chico... bueno, te hace hombre de confianza de nuestro señor. La marca es lo que en día de mañana, diferenciará a los fieles de los falsos.

—Pero, ¿Qué mérito tendría entrar por prestarle atención a Kreacher una noche?

Sissy sonrió, se encogió de hombros y cambió de tema. Regulus sabía que seguir a alguien que se hacia llamar a sí mismo Señor Oscuro era malo (o sea, nadie que se llamara así podía tener buenas intenciones), pero, dejar de esconderse y mostrarse como uno es realmente,  tener los derechos que mereces y no los que te tocan, no tener que preocuparse por esconderse o romper el estatuto... era lo que muchos magos y brujas deseaban y varias familias antiguas que no veían la magia en términos de Oscura y no oscura. Dejar de esconderse. Que los molestos muggles paguen por matarlos, por perseguirlos, por temerles; todas esas promesas divinas que el Señor Oscuro usó para convencerlos, para atraerlos. ¿Serán vacías? ¿Qué confianza podía tener en alguien que no era claro?

No es que antes la tenía o no, sino que... bueno, no paró a cuestionárselo. Hacía lo que sus padres decían que hiciera, porque ellos sabían mejor. Porque era lo que querían, lo que la familia necesitaba. 

* * *

Una vez terminado todo lo protocolar en cuanto a la visita social, Regulus solicitó pasar su tiempo en la biblioteca de los Malfoy, aludiendo a la vasta colección de tomos extravagantes y exquisitos. Abraxas y Lucius se lo tomaron como un cumplido, haciéndole un recorrido para que supiese donde estaba qué en cada estante antes de dejarlo a solas. Regulus agradeció y buscó a sus anchas con lo poco que tenía de información.

Algo preciado.

Magia siniestra

Una parte de uno.

Por momentos, pensó en un Homúnculo, pero Kreacher no lo describió como algo que tuviese vida. Además, que sería algo que no desearías poner a salvo sino usarlo como arma en el tiempo inmediato. Es fácil controlar a un Homunculo, si eres quien lo crea. Pero Voldemort no era imbécil, sabía que era más fácil crearlo que controlarlo. Dejó a un lado aquello, descartando los libros que hablaban sobre el tema, pero no moviéndose de sección. Abría cada libro y se fija en el temario, se fijaba muy por encima las definiciones y pasaba de pagina tan rápido como podía, sin ganas de perder tiempo.

Para cuando la cena se anunció, Regulus no había ni avanzado de estantería. Pensó en levantarse a la mañana siguiente bien temprano y desayunar allá, pero..

Se refregó los ojos con cansancio. Mañana podría ser un día peor y, por las dudas, tenía que estar preparado para mentir, y del esfuerzo mágico que eso conllevaría.

* * *

En el almuerzo, todo fue en silencio. El gran señor oscuro,  con sus ojos rojos y aquel cabello negro, parecía un demonio venido del infierno para llevar por el mal camino a ese tipo de chicas tan "puras" que rozaban la ignorancia y estupidez. La túnica ejecutiva que llevaba acentuaba esa especie de belleza malvada y su sonrisa parecía guardar colmillos entre sus labios.

—Exquisito el almuerzo, como siempre —comentó y su voz de serpiente  recorrió ese comedor.

—Gracias, Señor.  Me alegro que le guste —Abraxas comentó con esa educación tan suya.

Había un par más de invitados, Bellatrix, los hermanos Lestrange y algunos adultos más que eran demasiado comunes como para mencionar. El silencio pasó otra vez... y para su sorpresa, cuando Voldemort comenzó a hablar, fue para mencionar la orden del día antes de dar pie a la reunión formal. Un almuerzo formal. Lucius, sentado a su lado, le dio un ligero codazo y le sonrió.

¿Eso... era todo? Regulus no lo podía creer. ¿De verdad estaba adentro? ¿Era por las acciones de Bella? ¿por tener contacto con los Malfoy a través de Sissy? En un momento dado, mientras escuchaba a quien pareció ser Severus Snape, Regulus vio como Voldemort lo miraba y le sonreía de manera discreta. Tragó nervioso y puso su máximo esfuerzo en concentrarse en la charla. Más allá de eso, no le prestaron  mucha atención.

Recién para el final del almuerzo, luego del postre y del té y que varios Mortifagos se retiraran, Voldemort le solicitó formalmente hablar con él, a solas. Trémulo, dudoso y sabiendo que no podía ni debía negarse, accedió. Así se encontró caminando con él por los jardines del patio trasero de la mansión blanca. Él se movía con una gracia divina, con los ojos rojos mirando al horizonte. Parecía todo, menos el hombre que debía ser o significar. Carismático, elocuente y atractivo si se lo quiere ver así, parecía más un hombre de negocios que un "señor oscuro"; por eso su familia lo seguía: las apariencias importaban tanto como los ideales.

—Quería darte las gracias por prestarme a tu elfo; debo admitir que superó todas mis expectativas.

El chico asintió, con su mente corriendo a varios kilómetros por minuto.

—Me alegró, señor. Kreacher es uno de nuestros elfos más eficientes— Voldemort le sonrió nuevamente.

—¿lo has vuelto a ver?

—No, pero tampoco lo he necesitado—se encogió de hombros, acudiendo a una mentira que era medianamente cierta. 

El otro sonrió y caminaron otro tramo en silencio.

—¿Qué opinas de la reunión?

—Bastante protocolar, señor. Interesante, sobretodo por las actividades que se proponen—comentó. 

Siendo honestos, no recordaba demasiado a causa de los nervios, pero era una respuesta que, de sobra, quedaba bien. Regulus le sonrió con cierta timidez y el Señor Oscuro asintió, pensando en la elección de palabras.

—Me pareció verte un poco... perdido.

—Son los nervios, he de confesar. Ser uno de los más jóvenes... y todo eso, señor. Es impactante

—Te acostumbrarás con el paso del tiempo. Sé que es una gran responsabilidad para ti por tu familia. Pero estás bien al estar aquí— unas palmadas en la espalda.

—De eso no lo dudo, señor.

La pregunta vibró en sus labios pero no tuvo el valor de preguntarle, la seguridad de su familia estaba primero que sus dudas.

* * *

Se despidió de su prima y el esposo de esta poco después. Llegó a su casa vía red flu porque esas no eran cosas que los vecinos debían ver. Al llegar y sacudirse las cenizas, vio la puerta de la oficina de su padre abrirse e inspeccionar quién llegó. Al encontrarse las miradas, Orion vacilo en lo que sea que planeaba hacer.

—Ah, Regulus—expresó, sin dejar de esconderse detrás de la puerta de su oficina— ¿Cómo te fue en el almuerzo?

—Eh, bien. Fue una reunión de mesa, padre —respondió acercándose al umbral de la puerta—¿Madre salió?

—No, no... esperaba una visita del un compañero del ministerio. Tengo reunión en veinte minutos —comentó dejando que su vista bailara hasta el reloj de pared que estaba en la chimenea—. Tu madre debe estar en la cocina, o en el estar de abajo, recibiendo a tus tíos. Si quieres bajar...

La sugerencia estaba implicita y Regulus entendía que su padre lo quería fuera, lejos de su alcance. Sea por la reunión o sea por otra cosa. No era de su incumbencia saber el por qué, así que asintió.

—Gracias, pero creo que iré a darme un baño y descansar. Fue... muy extenuante hoy. Además, tuve que pasar la cena con Lucius y Abraxas.

Orion quebró su rostro en una ligera sonrisa.

—Claro, comprendo. Cuando me cruce con tu madre, le avisaré que llegaste; ella querrá saber los detalles de hoy. Y ayer.

—Esta bien padre. Creo que iré a descansar. Fue un día muy...—su vista bajó hacia el suelo buscando palabras.

Después de eso, la puerta de la oficina se cerró y Regulus subió al piso siguiente. Hecho lo dicho, se desplomó sobre su cama con el pijama puesto y el cabello aún húmedo. Su cama, su casa; no había mejor lugar para estar. Los Malfoy tenían una casa muy poco... él (lo cual era entendible porque era la casa de ellos y no la suya), y descansar ahí se le volvía incómodo.

¡Además las sabanas estaban perfumadas! Y era una fragancia suave, no fuerte ni intensa como la de los Malfoy (esperaba, sinceramente, que Sissy cambiara eso con el paso del tiempo, que hiciese el ambiente más "apto para los Black") Abrazó a la almohada y se estiró, emulando a cualquier felino bajo el sol en un día de invierno. Cerró los ojos, dispuesto a dormir y...

Los abrió de nuevo, sintiendo que había algo raro en la habitación. Algo fuera de lugar. Se sentó en el colchón y observó la habitación con la vista. A simple vista no había nada raro. Todo estaba en su lugar, los estandartes y posters de Quidditch estaban donde debían estar. Los pergaminos en sus respectivos contenedores, la pluma en su lapicero con las demás plumas, el tintero cerrado... 

El libro de tapa negra con detalles en piedra en la tapa y lomo sobre su escritorio personal. No era de su habitación. No era ni siquiera de la biblioteca de su familia, ni la de su padre. El color piedra no desentonaba con su habitación (toda su habitación era de tonos oscuros), pero si que estuviese fuera de lugar. Y, de los pocos libros que tenía, jamás uno así. Tan sobrio y tan viejo.

Movido por la curiosidad, se levantó y acercó al escritorio. El libro no decía por ningún lado lo que contenía. Se sentó, prendiendo su varita como fuente de luz y se animó a buscar en las primeras páginas.

Su rostro de decepción le dio risa a uno de los cuadros de él y su hermano de niños. Los miró recriminándoles y volvió la vista al libro.

Runas.

Se levantó y buscó en su biblioteca el diccionario para traducir el lenguaje y sacó una hoja de pergamino para empezar a traducir lo que vendría a ser la introducción.

"Horrocrux" fue la primera palabra. Aberración fue la segunda que pudo sacar. Hora y media después, tenía traducido la mitad de la primera página.

Una parte del alma sellada para conseguir una pseudo inmortalidad, el poder seguir viviendo pese a la muerta física del cuerpo.

Su corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez y la garganta se le secó. Sus manos le temblaron y tuvo que dejar la tarea. Una mala, terrible, pésima sensación le recorrió la espina. Si eso era lo que Kreacher vio y lo que Voldemort guardó, Regulus estaba enfrentando un serio problema. Por más ganas que tuviese de proteger a su familia (por más deber que era), eso parecía ser terrible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Después de mil años y medio, actualizo.  
> Me resulta difícil escribir a un Regulus tan serio, hacer una historia tan cargada de detalles (no se si lo serán lectores míos o no, pero esta es el fic mas serio que tengo en cuanto a redacción)


	4. Ser un Desertor

**Capitulo Cuatro.**  

_Ser un Desertor._

 

Dio vuelta sobre sí, sintiendo la hierba alta picarle la piel expuesta. El rocío humedecía a la tierra provocando esa fragancia que manchó numerosas tardes y mañanas sus recuerdos de los jardines de Hogwarts. Le costaba respirar y lo hacía por la boca, tomando largas bocanadas de aire. La vista todavía la tenía borrosa y le costaba centrarse ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Con quién estaba? ¿Por qué estaba donde sea que fuere que estaba? Era como tener algodón en la cabeza, en el cuerpo, era como sentirse un muñeco vivo, extraño y ajeno a sí. Alguien o algo lo obligó a sentarse y le encajó el borde de un frasco de vidrio para que tomase de su contenido. Cuando se lo sacaron y lo obligaron a tragar, se dio cuenta que lo estaban abrazando y meciendo. Al principio, incluso, pareció que lo estaban arullando, pero a medida que la poción comenzó a hacer efecto y salía de esa pseudo inconsciencia, se daba cuenta que lo estaban llamando.

Su consciencia bailaba entre aquí y allá y las voces llegaban difusas, distorsionadas y lejanas. Miraba sin ver y escuchaba sin oír. Con el paso de los minutos, su mente se fue aclarando y empezó a ver y a entender donde estaba. Ya no estaba en el césped, ahora, sino en un colchón. Veía todo iluminado con luz mágica y en cuanto él mismo dio señales de vida, no tardó en escuchar a su padre llamarlo y después no tardó en sentir que éste lo abrazaba.

 —Por Merlin, ¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacer esto? ¿Que estabas pensando?

Era uno de esos extraños momentos donde su padre mostraba emociones y rompía con toda esa imagen de elegancia pétrea.

—Padre ¿qué haces aquí?

—La señorita Burke me puso en alerta de tu situación —Orión aflojó el abrazo y con la mirada le señaló a la mujer que se encontraba haciendo vaya-a-saber-qué en la esquina más alejada que podía de aquella cueva. Ileana estaba allí, sin levantar la vista de sus actividades.

Regulus no podía hilar un pensamiento con otro, tendría que esperar a que la poción hiciese efecto total y toda esa nube que tenía en el cerebro. Cuando su padre lo soltó, recuperando él su sentido de sensatez o algo y alejándose un poco de su hijo menor. Hasta le pareció ver que se secaba el rostro con el borde de la manga de la túnica con disimulo. Le ofrecieron agua y bebió con avidez sin darse cuenta que tenía sed hasta ese momento. Tuvo que esperar bastante más para comer. Orion lo dejó a solas para atender vaya a tu a saber qué.

Tomándose su tiempo, observó el lugar. Se dio cuenta que si bien las paredes, techos y el piso era de piedra, había una cortina traslucida en las, por de color verde musgo que le daba algo de privacidad a donde estaba, delimitando una habitación o algo que se le asemejaba. Así, tenía un pequeño estar que incluía el colchón donde se encontraba descansando (que formaba parte de una cama endeble con las mejores sábanas y frazadas), una alfombra espesa y suave a sus pies, una silla blanca con forrado negro y una mesa auxiliar que hacía juego.  Hacía calor ahí dentro y calculaba que se debía a un hechizo o a alguna chimenea mágica cercana, además del caldero en el que Ileana estaba cocinando.

Era claro que llegó allí por su padre e Ileana, dudaba que por su propia cuenta lo hiciese ya que su plan, según recordaba era ir y volver. Si sobrevivía, claro está. No se le hizo difícil recordar porqué hizo lo que hizo y qué fue exactamente lo que hizo.

Una vez encontrado el libro (o más bien, llegado este a sus manos), pasaron semanas y meses pasaron con él despierto hasta cualquier hora para descifrarlo. Cada gota de información, los detalles del procedimiento, las precauciones... mentiría si dijese que quiso saltarse todo e ir directo al modo de destrucción de los Horrocrux. Pero era precavido y no iría a enfrentarse a algo que podría matarlo sin conocer todo lo que pudiese hacer o ser. Y no es que Voldemort fuese alguien muy abierto, pocas cosas se sabían de él a nivel general y público. Además, descartaba aquella vía debido a que, por la información que tenía de Kreacher, no se enfrentaría a Voldemort directamente... a menos que él apareciese en medio de la cueva, y eso era muy poco probable.

Para no preocupar a sus padres, también siguió con la rutina normal de sociedad que se le esperaba. Se presentaba a las entrevistas para el Ministerio y al papeleo burocrático para entrar. Que fuese Black, no significaba que su padre le diese una mano para que entrara, quería que sus propios méritos le abriesen paso hacia dónde él quería. También tenía las reuniones semanales con el Circulo Intimo de Mortifagos y las tareas ultra-secretas que le enviaban a hacer (generalmente, encomiendas. Aprovechaban su rapidez con la escoba por haber sido Buscador). Su madre no podía estar más complacida con cómo manejaba su vida y ya parecía querer hacer planes para asegurarse que su heredero tuviese un heredero. Su padre, si bien lograba simular algo de orgullo y alegría, actuaba... "raro" y Regulus no sabía en qué o por qué.

Para cuando la traducción estuvo lista, leída y comprendida, no perdió tiempo en poner sus cosas en orden y pedirle a Kreacher que lo lleve a esa cueva. La mañana de Halloween estaba entrando en la cueva junto a Kreacher. En el ambiente se respiraba la oscuridad y el ese algo de que no estaba bien que le recorría la espina y le daba escalofríos. Sus sentidos estaban en alerta y le decían que no era lugar para los vivos. Pese a eso, cruzó el lago en el bote dispuesto para llegar a aquella isla. Le tomó tiempo examinar la fuente con el relicario y mucho más, tomar de ella. Kreacher debió ayudarlo y obligarlo llegado el momento.

De ahí... Nada.

No recordaba nada.

—Me alegro que estés vivo—la voz queda y suave que reconoció de Ileana lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Levantó la vista y la vio en el taburete; debió de sentarse en algún momento de su ensimismamiento. La vio descalza, con los pies sobre el asiento y los brazos rodeando sus rodillas. Se veía tan inocente-. No creo que vayas a recordar pronto; aquello que tomaste en la cueva era un combo de alucinógenos potente.

Regulus levantó la mirada y la vio tan seria como siempre, con aquellos ojos fijos en él. 

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Estuve teniendo un ojo encima tuyo después de la fiesta— confesó encogiéndose de hombros como si no fuese la gran cosa.

—¿Cómo supiste que yo fui a la cueva?— fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir.

—Podría decirte que fue una corazonada, pero no me creerías.

—Entonces dime la verdad, Burke.

Ileana sonrió.

—No ahora, no es el momento. Cuando vuelva tu padre, quizás— respondió—. Él también merece saber la verdad y no pienso repetirla dos veces. 

Regulus frunció el ceño, desconfiado. La última vez que la vio no tuvieron una conversación placentera y nada podía asegurar que lo tendrían ahora. Más si ella continuaba haciéndose la misteriosa. Si su padre confiaba en ella...

—Entonces él esta aquí por tu obra— decidió, entonces, buscar otro enfoque. Ileana sonrió.

—Así es

—¿Cómo?—se acomodó en su lugar, tomando una posición más recta, más estilizada, más Black.

—Solo le dije que su hijo podía estar en peligro— Ileana se encogió de hombros y subió un pie a su asiento—; eso siempre funciona, por lo general.

—¿Siempre?—con un leve gesto de la cabeza, Regulus señaló aquella palabra. Ileana sonrió como esperándolo a que lo hiciera. 

—No eres el primero al que salvo así.

—¿Cuántos  hay?

Ileana sonrió, con un brillo de diversión en sus ojos.

—Muchos más, por suerte.

Él frunció levemente el ceño.

—Mi padre no acepta las palabras así no más.

—Por eso, le mandé lechuzas durante varios días después de la fiesta. Cuando te aceptaron en el circulo interno de los Mortífagos, accedió a verme —Ileana se encogió de hombros e hizo un movimiento horizontal con la mano con seguridad—. De ahí en más, no hubo dificultades.

—Entiendo— expresó parco mientras asentía. Otro momento de silencio—. Entonces estuviste muy ocupada después de la fiesta.

—Ya te enterarás; pero sí, vivo ocupada- viendo que la conversación no iba a ir hacia mucho más, se levantó y acomodó sus túnicas—. Descansa un poco. Cuando vuelva tu padre, hablaremos mejor.

* * *

Durmió como no recordaba haber dormido jamás y para cuando se levantó, Orión ya estaba de vuelta y, de hecho, estaba junto a Ileana fuera de aquella habitación improvisada, alrededor de una fogata humilde. Se calzó los zapatos y salió. En seguida, notó el frío del ambiente y se dio cuenta que el hechizo de temperatura solo estaba dentro de la habitación suya. Al darse vuelta, vio que, en apariencia, su habitación ya no estaba tan a la vista. Bastó con dar un paso hacia atrás y correr la cortina para ver la cama y sus cosas. Evitó emitir sonido al respecto, aunque el detalle le resultaba interesante cuanto menos. Caminó hacia la fogata donde su padre y su ex-capitana estaban conversando, al verlo, hicieron silencio.

—Es de su mutuo conocimiento que mi persona sabía que Regulus planeaba ir a la cueva en busca del Relicario de Salazar—Ileana tomó la palabra cuando Regulus se sentó al lado de su padre en las sillas que parecían de acampe—. También lo es el que sabía exactamente lo que había en esa cueva y lo que hay en ese relicario. Así como sé y tengo a mi alcance el modo para destruirlo, que excede a Regulus. Sé que esto levanta sospechas e interrogantes en ustedes sobre cómo llegó aquella información a mis manos y, frente al llamado de la verdad, la respuesta es demasiado fácil de expresar no obstante, el nivel para comprenderlo va más allá a lo que estamos acostumbrados en nuestra vida diaria. Absténganse a caer en la reflexión primera.

—Mientras la explicación sea liberada, Señorita Burke, le aseguro que no habrá represalias en contra suyo— Orión comentó con calma.

—Es exactamente lo que dudo, Lord Black—suspiró ella. Por los modos, Regulus supuso que su padre y ella no poseían una buena relación.

Ileana buscó en los bolsillos de su túnica, una carta muy abultada y rompió el sello. Sin ver el contenido dos veces, duplicó tres hojas de pergamino y dos recortes de diario que les entregó en orden a ambos Black, dejándoselas en los apoya brazos de ambos asientos. Suponiendo que era intencional, los dos Black tomaron de a una cada pieza.

El primer articulo estaba fechado a fines de noviembre de este año, dentro de un mes, y daba cuenta de la desaparición de "el último heredero de los Black" en las palabras de una muy afligida Walburga Black, que lloraba la muerte de su esposo y la desaparición de su hijo. El papel estaba amarillento y al tacto, era demasiado frágil. Regulus repasó varias veces la pequeña nota, con escepticismo, para finalmente, buscar la opinión de su padre en sus ojos y se encontró con Orión releyendo una y otra vez el otro articulo. Regulus apuró el paso de su lectura y descubrió que el segundo articulo estaba fechado para dentro de dos años, contando con la caída de Voldemort, el sacrificio de Lily Evans de Potter y James Potter, dejando en orfandad a Harry quien pasaría a ser conocido como El-Niño-Que-Vivió, detallando a lo largo de la larga nota, la detención de Sirius Black como asesino de Peter Pettegrew y la muerte de varios magos y brujas en distintos puntos de la Gran Bretaña Mágica.

—Esto es ridículo—espetó Orion, sin dejar de leer. Regulus levantó la vista a su padre y, luego, a Ileana.

—Advertí que podría parecerlo, Lord Black, mas le aseguró que es verídico-insistió Ileana con voz calmada.

Pasó el articulo y tomó la carta. Ni bien comenzó a leerla, empezó a ver cómo las palabras flotaban y daban vueltas a su alrededor. Sin que pudiese hacer algo, se vio de pronto, en la sala de estar de la mansión Black, pero distinta. Ya no tenía los matices negros, blancos y verdes, sino que ahora había un distintivo mostaza y bordó, junto a la madera caoba que forraba la chimenea y la mitad de la pared, así como el piso. Las luces eran distintas y había elementos que no podía distinguir o reconocer.

—No sé muy bien cómo comenzar esta carta, dado que nunca tuvimos la oportunidad de conocernos y escribirle a un muerto suena extraño—expresó una voz. Regulus se giró, sobresaltado, sobre sus talones. Allí había un chico muy parecido a James Potter, pero con ojos verdes intensos y más o menos de su misma edad. Por seguridad, dio medio paso hacia atrás—. Luna no me explicó muy bien como funciona esto, si realmente podrás verme recitar lo que estoy escribiendo en estos momentos o tendremos una conversación. De cualquier forma, Regulus, te debo una disculpas por irrumpir así en tu vida. Mi nombre es Harry Potter y, soy el ahijado de tu hermano, Sirius.

Harry levantó sus manos como señalándole el lugar.

—Esta es mi casa, ahora, aunque el ahora debe ser relativo— el autollamado Harry se llevó una mano a la nuca y se encogió de hombros—. En tu tiempo, es tu casa, la de tus padres. Y quizás, tuya cuando Orión Black muera. Pero, si leíste el resto de los recortes y las cartas, sabes que pasará. Vos morís, tu padre también y Sirius... vive lo suficiente como para incluirme en el testamento antes de morir. Ya que estoy entrando a tu inconsciente sin tu permiso para transmitirte este mensaje, me parecía correcto hacer la aclaración.

Regulus se quedó en el molde, observando, esperando. Teniendo como base el consejo y advertencia de Ileana. Aquello era difícil de comprender, sin duda. Y, hasta donde conocía y confiaba, Ileana no era de ese tipo de personas traicioneras o malintencionadas, solo era... diferente. El tema era cuánto era así y cuánto apariencia. Él no recordaba ni una sola vez que ella le diese información fuera de lugar y por lo general, era una persona culta con un carácter fuerte y apropiado según la ocasión. Si se lo ponía a pensar, cuán difícil fue para ella ver eso, asimilar aquella información como cierta. Volvió a mirar al tal Harry, quien seguía hablando de la amenaza de Voldemort y de cuán valiente y sacrificado fue su intención de robar el relicario de Salazar con las intenciones de destruirlo. Que Harry sabía lo difícil que era, que no tenía más que respeto por él.

Y, por todo lo anterior, le pedía que siguiera vivo y continuase con la búsqueda del Horrocrux que Regulus creyó único.

—Sé que el hecho de que usaran a Kreacher para esto, arriesgando su vida y descartándola como si no valiese nada fue una de las razones por las que decidiste ir en contra de todo lo que conocías. No sé el resto, pero estoy seguro que también sabías lo que significaba convertirse en un desertor.

No, la verdad que no. Solo consideró en qué sería peor para su familia si se llegaba a descubrir qué grado de magia prohibida usaba el gran líder, restaurador de los derechos del mago frente a la sociedad _muggle_. Suponía que si era tan extremista como para perseguir la inmortalidad a través de los Horrocrux, seguramente también sería tan extremista como para mandar hordas de asesinos y ofrecer una jugosa recompensa por su cabeza según el crimen cometido. Calculaba que, intentar destruir un fragmento de alma, sería... bastante grave.

—Es arriesgado y complicado, pero puede ser la única manera de detenerlo antes de que haga todo lo que hizo. O hará—Harry continuó—, buscá a mis padres si no confías en Dumbledore, buscá a tu hermano, a los amigos que tengas, a quien confíes. No hagas esto solo, te daré todas las herramientas que tuve... y más. Pero, por favor, hazlo. Estamos hablando de algo más importante que la pureza de sangre, sino de la estabilidad, de la continuidad de nuestra sociedad mágica.

El fondo se fue deshaciendo como si el viento se llevara la arena, junto con Harry y Regulus volvió a enfocar el rostro expectante de Ileana.

—Entiendo—la voz de Orión encontró su camino antes que Regulus—. ¿Qué seguridad hay de la veracidad de esto?

Ileana sonrió en respuesta.


	5. Escape

**Mis Razones.**

**Capitulo Cinco.** Escape

 

—Sabe muy bien, señorita Burke, que toda información puede ser alterada—Orion continuó ante el silencio de la respuesta.

Ileana mantuvo su sonrisa al responder.

—Si no quieres creer, no importa qué diga o qué ofrezca — respondió ella— ¿No basta con saber que él está usando Horrocrux para perdurar más de lo que por sí perdura nuestra raza?— inquirió—, o ¿es porque quieres justificar, de alguna manera, al hombre al que casi toda tu familia, incluida tu unidad familiar, le juró lealtad con el único propósito de preservarse?

Se enderezó en el lugar y se estiró con la pereza de lo que parecía ser el sueño. Parecía bastante tranquila y bien sabía que si se mostraba atacada, los otros dos creerían que sus palabras no eran ciertas. Regulus también sabía que Ileana estaba al tanto de eso y que, por ello se permitía actuar con aquella calma.  _ El truco de mentir es actuar convencido de lo que dices _

—Mi prioridad es la seguridad y la preservación de mi familia, no es de desconfiado, señorita Burke, después de todo, le debo un gran favor por alertarme del peligro que corría mi hijo y ayudarme a ponerlo a salvo—expresó Orión, manteniendo su calma—. Solo quiero asegurarme de que la decisión que tomaré, será a largo plazo o como excepción por la deuda generada.

Regulus miró a su padre, intentando descifrarlo; no muy a menudo compartía tiempo con él y no estaba al tanto de sus mecanismos de pensamiento ni cuáles eran sus prioridades. Sabía que lo que él decidiese era lo que, en teoría, debía acatar dado a que era la cabeza de la familia. Se sentía inquieto, temía que dijese se negara a ayudar a Ileana después de devolverle el favor, sea cual fuere. Para él, Voldemort había cruzado ya el límite de lo sano, de lo correcto. Ya no era una cuestión de bandos para él, sino de hacer lo que correspondía.

Antes de que Ileana pudiese responder, un chillido anormal de ave se disparó e Ileana se levantó con rapidez, interrumpiendo la conversación, para empacar todo lo desplegado. Unos movimientos de varita bastaron para poner todo en orden, aunque restaba esperar que las acciones se completaran por si solas. Orion y Regulus se pusieron de pie para ayudarla, pero ella los evitó; parecía tan acostumbrada que ni siquiera emitía algún insulto como Regulus la tenía conocida.

Un chillido se volvió a escuchar, esta vez de murciélagos; ella ya estaba reunida con ambos Black. Sacó una moneda del bolsillo de la túnica. La levantó frente a ellos y, cada uno, tomó uno de los lados. Ileana se aclaró la voz y no tardó en conjurar.

— _ Portus _ .

* * *

 

Se tambalearon en el suelo de un callejón que olía a podrido y a humedad. Orión fue rápido en moverse y apuntarla con la varita. Ileana hizo lo propio. Regulus se aferró a la suya, negado a elegir por el momento. Había demasiadas cosas que quería saber e intuía que solo Ileana podía responderlas.

—Tenemos que movernos. Rápido— pidió Ileana—. Nos encontraran acá si nos quedamos quietos.

—Nos trajiste a territorio _muggle_ —concluyó Orión sin moverse un ápice.

—Si. Más seguro que el nuestro en este momento.

Con el ceño aún fruncido, Orión acató. Ileana se deshizo rápido de la moneda, arrojándola al suelo y, sin moverse, apuntó con su varita una vez más a cada uno. Con movimientos rápidos, encanto las ropas para que se ajustaran al mundo. Orión ya no usaba túnica, sino un traje de dos piezas, ejecutivo—¿Dónde estamos?

—Donde no nos encontraran—respondió ella—, si nos apuramos.

La mirada de Orion, firme debajo de su ceño fruncido, presionó.

—Banco. Nada del otro mundo. ¡Vamos!

A base de tirones, los hizo moverse, hasta que salieron del callejón y se mezclaron con la gente. No tardaron en tomar el subterráneo e Ileana todo el tiempo se mostró confiada, dando a entender que era un camino ya transitado. Ninguno de los dos podía hacer mucho alboroto en ese momento, estaban rodeados y no sabían con certeza si había alguien mágico siguiéndoles la pista.

Seguramente, lo rastrearían por el camino mágico que estaban dejando detrás de ellos, con las ilusión sobre las ropas y los vestigios del viaje a través de un _traslador_. Regulus entendía el plan de Ileana: mimetizarse con los _muggles_ para que les perdiesen el rastro. La mejor forma de huir era no huyendo del todo, sino camuflándose.

Regulus tuvo que respirar hondo y contener sus nervios. Ese lugar estaba plagado de _muggles_. _Muggles_. Los actuales, los descendientes de los que persiguieron su raza y la diezmaron hasta que decidieron esconderse bajo el estatuto de la secrecidad para sobrevivir por ser más poderosos pero inestables y por ende peligrosos para los que no tienen las mismas habilidades. Esa gente distaba mucho de los de las ilustraciones y libros de historia. Si, se asemejaba más a los media-sangre de Hogwarts por sus vestimentas, y definitivamente no tenían esa actitud de vulgaridad. No parecían muy distintos de los magos, más allá de lo físicamente obvio.

Pero las historias, los recuerdos de su raza. Las persecuciones. Las muertes, el estigma. Esa gente reaccionaría igual que sus antepasados al reconocer la magia, al reconocer lo que ellos no pueden hacer porque no nacieron así ¿verdad? Muy seguramente. Todos tienden a reaccionar así a lo desconocido. Para los magos no era así, suponía Regulus, los magos estaban acostumbrados a lo desconocido desde que su magia se manifestó por primera vez. Una vez pasado el miedo… lo desconocido era conocimiento a adquirir. Era la continua novedad que uno podía aprender. Hasta que se encontraba con las barreras genéticas. La predisposición para hacer tal o cual cosa. La dificultad, la facilidad, la imposibilidad… Pero eso era otra historia, porque ellos ya tenían algo que los _muggles_ no y los unía pese a las diferencias o los modos desarrollados luego. La magia los unía.

La persecución por los _muggles_ , también.

—Aquí bajamos—Ileana habló en un murmullo.

Las puertas automáticas del subterráneo se desplazaron hacia los lados e Ileana los apuró para salir. Le siguieron escaleras que nunca serían tan infinitas como las del Ministerio o las de Hogwarts. El sol los cegó un poco, pero siguieron caminando. Llegaron a una esquina redondeada, en la que el cartel señalaba St. Princess y la intersección, St.Threadneedle. El edificio que se extendía enfrente de ellos era gigante, guardaba un parecido con Gringots, el Ministerio de Magia y hasta San Mungo por la estructura; pero…

Era mucho más grande por fuera de lo que cualquier edificio mágico que conoció. Porque ellos podían estar afuera y exponerse así, usar todo el espacio que querían. Mientras que ellos, debían usar una cantidad enorme de magia para esconder una casa angosta y con tres pisos que suponía una mansión. 

Ileana los hizo cruzar y caminaron hasta la entrada y pasaron como si nada. Los pasillos y la gente que vieron eran bastante mundana, hombres y mujeres de traje _muggle_ que no reparaban en ellos mientras caminaban. Regulus y Orion la seguían, siendo Regulus quien observó como movía los labios.

Magia de nuevo, pese a que pidió que no la usaran.

Doblaron un pasillo. Doblaron otro, mas desierto. Ileana apuró el paso y ellos también, pero en sin correr en ningún momento. Ileana abrió la puerta y el hombre que estaba dentro, dio un respingo. Era calvo y tenia ojos azules fuertes. No lució tan sorprendido al ver a Ileana.

—Otra vez aquí—señaló sin sorpresa, pero apesadumbrado por verla allí.

—Los días se ponen más negros —respondió Ileana sin tono en su voz. 

El hombre refunfuñó y abrió un cajón a su alcance. Sacó dos sobres que se podían guardar en un bolsillo y se los aventó.

—Los duendes dijeron que al tocarlas la primera vez, se enlazara con su cuenta en el banco suyo, cada compra que hagan, se deducirá de sus respectivas bovedas de Gringots.

Con un gesto de la mano, los echó. Ileana no esperó demasiado tampoco y ellos se vieron obligados a seguirla; salieron sin mediar palabra de la oficina y recorrieron varios pasillos vacíos hasta llegar a una puerta pequeña y discreta. 

Y solo cuando estuvieron a varias cuadras, tomaron otro subterraneo.

—Es un _squib_. Trabaja para el Ministerio, así que no es de tanta confianza —susurró mientras viajaban. 

—Es uno de los nexos entre nuestro mundo y este—asumió Orión. Ante la afirmación, se volvió a su hijo—. No creo que lo hayas visto en Hogwarts, pero son parte de las pocas concesiones que hay entre la corona y nosotros. A dónde fuimos recién, fue el Banco de Londres, entonces. Ahí vas a encontrar _squibs_ o magos camuflados que pueden darte una mano… legal. Lo mismo que si hablas con el Primer Ministro de inglés.

Ileana no pronunció opinión, pero era claro que ella tenía algo más que agregar.

—Dado que no nos encontramos en una situación que pueda considerarse legal, tenemos que mantener ese contacto al minimo.

—¿Hay alguien más? ¿O solo a nivel económico y político hay…?

—Cualquier institución psiquiátrica —Ileana se apuró a responder—; muchos magos y brujas que usan magia, terminan en esos lugares por equivocación e ignorancia de los _muggles_.

No hubo demasiada conversación después de eso. Las energías tenían que centrarse en ver sus alrededores y usar la menor cantidad de magia posible para no generar un rastro mayor. No resultaba difícil adivinar hacia donde irían ahora: de compras.

* * *

El sobre de madera contenía una tarjeta de débito y otra de crédito (crédito en apariencia, a nivel mágico, funcionaba igual que la de débito, según lo que explicó Ileana mientras compraban), documentos _muggles_ , bastante efectivo como para movilizarse por su propia cuenta e instrucciones de como sacar mas billetes _muggles_ sin incurrir en delitos. Todo guardado en una billetera fina, de cuero negro que en todo momento parecía vacía.

Pese a la cantidad de bolsas con cajas y cajitas que llevaban, todo fue bastante expeditivo. Fue cosa de comprar en una casa que abarcase varios estilos y categoría de ropa. Una vez sacado el talle fue elegir a dedo y gusto el resto y ya. La compra resultó bastante barata en comparación al mundo _muggle_ y cuando Regulus preguntó, su padre se limitó a decir que era por los métodos de producción.

Caminaron mucho más después de eso, deteniéndose solo para guardar la ropa en bolsos _muggles_ que compraron también en el camino. Ileana paró un taxi cuando se sintió segura de pararlo y dio una dirección al conductor una vez arriba. Cuando este se detuvo y ellos bajaron, tras Ileana pagar con dinero _muggle_ , los dos Black observaron los alrededores, no tardando en deducir que se encontraban en el lado marginal de la ciudad _muggle_. Cuando ella se les unió, los guió hasta lo que parecía un hotel de alojamiento que quedaba a seis cuadras de donde bajaron.

Un hombre pasado de edad, avejentado y mal vestido, ni los miró cuando les otorgó las llaves de la habitación. El lugar parecía el Cladero Chorreante pero con un pobre intento de darle buen gusto al poner una alfombra roja que habrá visto mejores días, y un tapizado floreado. Era todo tan… vulgar y ajeno que, por la expresión, Regulus suponía que a su padre se le revolvía el estomago mirase por donde mirase.

—Me bañaré primero. Ustedes monten guardia.

—¿bañarte?—repitió Regulus.

—Es la única forma que tenemos de quitarnos los restos de magia—Orion le explicó.

—Si, bueno, pero…

—No nos quedaremos mucho tiempo aquí, imagino —interrumpió a su hijo mientras miraba a Burke—. Todavia nos debes una buena explicación.

—Tampoco iremos a un lugar mucho mejor que éste—aclaró Ileana sacando de su bolso, ropa _muggle_ de verdad.

Orión bufó y Burke se metió al baño. Los quince minutos que pasaron sin ella, padre e hijo se miraron las caras sin poder decirse ni “a”. Tenían demasiadas pregutnas, demasiados reproches, pero muy pocas respuestas y no sabían como empezar. Regulus miró al piso, intentando encontrar una forma de explicarse, pero sin encontrar ninguna.

Ileana salió usando una pollera larga por los tobillos, de un marrón rojizo que parecía un pedazo de tela alrededor de sus piernas atado con un cinturón de cuero negro muy ancho, y unas blusa de mangas cortas, de un rosa pastel. Su aspecto desentonaba con el ambiente en el que se encontraban. En el momento en el que se sentó a calzarse las botas, la tela de la pollera se corrió hacia un lado, dejando ver las piernas trabajadas por y para el quidditch.

Orion le ordenó a Regulus entrar y mientras se bañaba escuchó susurros agresivos que le sonaron a pelea, pero intentó no prestarle atención. Intentó no pensar, de hecho. Eran demasiadas cosas que se estaban sucediendo y se ponía a analizar el peso real de lo que estaba haciendo, de lo que él hizo…  Escalofríos recorrieron su cuerpo y se apuró a vestirse. El jean le pareció bastante rígido e incomodo, pero quizás con el uso… la remera de cuello de tortuga negra le quedaba bastante bien, para su sorpresa. Salió para ponerse los zapatos negros y se encontró con Ileana con el cabello más corto. 

—¿Qué?—preguntó mientras Orión agarraba su traje para bañarse.

—Nada —Regulus fue rápido al responder.

—Reg, te conozco.

—No vas a cortarme el cabello—disparó.

Ileana rió.

—No, de hecho, ti te servirá ir así, pero no te lo ates.

—¿Cómo conoces tanto de la moda… _muggle_?

—Porque no es la primera vez que me escondo entre ellos —respondió terminando de peinarse y limpiar el excedente de cabello cortado—. Creo que será la octava en el año.

—¿Por eso estuviste desaparecida todo este tiempo?—inquirió mientras se calzaba las medias.

—Sí. Oye, esas no. Las otras, las de tela quedarán mejor —a través del espejo, le corrigió.

—¿Salvando rebeldes?

—Salvando victimas, Reg. Rebeldes hay un solo grupo y no necesita mi ayuda.

Las ideas de seguir con la conversación murieron ahí y pronto Orión salió vistiendo un traje deportivo azul marino con una remera con cuello en forma de “v” y mocasines marrones. Nadie se dijo nada, tomaron sus cosas y dejaron que Ileana los guiara nuevamente. 

* * *

El segundo hotel no era, efectivamente, muy distinto al anterior. Pero al menos había azulejos y madera avejentada, y no alfombras. Posiblemente por eso, Ileana lo eligió adrede. Si alguien venía, iba a ser más fácil oírlo. Las expresiones de los Black, conteniendo sus opiniones esteticas eran una pintura.

En la pequeña habitación había dos camas, una matrimonial y otra sencilla. Por descarte, padre e hijo compartirían cama. A pesar de estar por fin a salvo, las preguntas quedaron relegadas por un poco más de tiempo.  Comieron un platillo chino, al que solo tuvieron que ponerle agua hirviendo. Orion se quejó en voz alta de que no había un gusto real en el y se le antojaba papel con algún derivado del tomate. Regulus opinaba lo mismo, pero no dio voz a eso: era lo que había.

El cansancio les ganó e Ileana no insistió demasiado para hablarles.

Esa noche, Regulus durmió sin descansar, fuera de su cama y en el mundo muggle. Asqueado por estar en contacto con una sociedad tan… tan. Y asustado por haberse convertido en algo que nunca planeó, sólo ocurrió porque no pudo tolerar ese maltrato a Kreacher sumado al uso de magia realmente oscura y prohibida.

Y no hablemos de ese extraño Potter hablándole en un Grimauld Place rojo y mostaza.

Cosas extrañas le ocurrieron y no estaba seguro de que fuese la última vez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si, mucho tiempo, pero... aqui esta, no demasiadas palabras.


	6. Una Llamada del Futuro

**Mis Razones.**

**Capitulo Seis.** _Una Llamada del Futuro_

 

La mañana despertó con Ileana escuchando la radio  _ muggle _ , sentada en su cama con las piernas cruzadas. Tres incidentes en tres lugares muy distintos. No relacionaban ninguno entre sí, pero la expresión de ella la delataba por primera vez. Seriedad absoluta, algo de culpa. Bronca.

Regulus miraba desde su lado de la cama la radio, sin pronunciar palabra. Recién despertado y sin desayunar, le resultaba difícil emitir opinión sobre cualquier cosa con coherencia. Orion no pronunció palabra cuando la vio, pero hizo las comparaciones entre los lugares visitados y atacados. No entendía de calles ni de nombres de negocios, pero la noticia mencionaba a los lugares por su categoría.

Banco.

Local de ropa.

Hotel alojamiento.

— Son los lugares en los que estuvimos — concluyó Regulus. Ileana asintió sin verlo.

— Nos han estado buscando. Fueron muy descuidados — continuó ella acercándose al borde, dispuesta a tomar su ropa de dia y meterse al baño a cambiarse—. Los rebeldes creeran que fue un ataque hacia los muggles, al azar.

— ¿La única opción para sobrevivir no sospecha nada? —inquirió Orión.

— No es nuestra única opción— con un tono categórico se puso de pie y sonó algo agresiva.

Lo último que escuchó Ileana antes de cerrar la puerta fue “las víctimas no hacen la resistencia”, pronunciado por Orión. El silencio reino entre padre e hijo por un tiempo que se antojó eterno. Si bien se sentía cansado pese a lo dormido, y hambriento, tenía energías para, al menos, buscar información de cual y como era la situación mas allá de lo que era consciente. Sabia algo por Ileana, pero no eran certezas.

—Hay que avisarle a madre—manifestó. Orión apartó la mirada de la cortina para verlo.

—Tu madre sabe lo mínimo indispensable. Ambos nos aseguramos de eso—respondió, volviendo la vista a la calle—. Además, se pondría peor de saberlo.

—Si, bueno…

—La ignorancia será lo mejor para ella.

—Pero…

—No te preocupes. Saber, la matará. La hará hablar de más. Le dolerá. Se culpará. No le servirá. Se enojará.

Vio a su padre incómodo en el lugar. Más allá de que no le gustaba estar en un lugar  _ muggle _ sin usar magi, hablar de Walburga lo estaba poniendo incómodo, como si tenía que hacer un esfuerzo para que sus emociones no se escaparan.

 

* * *

 

Luego de que Ileana se vistiera, salió a comprar el desayuno por las cercanías, dejando al padre y al hijo más tiempo solos.Ya cambiados, no les quedaba otra que esperar mientras escuchaban la música extraña de la radio. Regulus podría acotar que se le hacía conocida por la que tocaban los chicos  _ muggles  _ o media-sangre en Hogwarts, pero… dudaba.

—¿Cómo tomaste la decisión de ir a aquella cueva?—preguntó de pronto, Orión, levantando la vista de la biblia que encontró en uno de los cajones.

Regulus lo miró, al principio, sorprendido por la pregunta. Luego, se encogió de hombros.

—No lo pensé demasiado. Sólo… supuse que no podía seguir a alguien que estaba cometiendo un delito como ese.

—Usar magia “oscura” no es… un delito de por sí.

—Pero buscar alargar la vida más allá de la que vivimos y quitándosela a otros en el proceso… usando a los elfos domésticos como seres descartables...—comenzó a enumerar, pensativo—. Usando nuestros recursos y nuestra voluntad de unirse a una causa noble como la es recuperar el mundo al que pertenecemos por derecho para satisfacerse… 

—Nosotros descartamos elfos —acotó Orión. Regulus hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—Nos mintió en nuestra cara, padre. No es el lider que  _ nosotros  _ necesitamos.

Suspiró hondo y con cierta pesadez, poner en manifiesto aquellas razones era más pesado que haber hecho lo que hizo.

—Es usarnos. Es no importarle. Me hace creer que tiene objetivos distintos a los nuestros y usa la fuerza de los magos y las brujas leales a él para llegar a ellos. Me planteé la idea de hablar con él, pero la sospecha y el crimen de la sospecha...

Orión asintió.

—Debo admitir que salieron bastante idealistas y moralistas—confesó, sin quitar la vista del libro.

Regulus lo miró con sorpresa. Era la primera vez en años que se refería a Sirius.

—Algo debimos haber hecho mal… —continuó.

—O bien—tanteó.

Orión asintió.

—No es que distamos mucho con el trato a los elfos domésticos…—insistió

—Pero Kreacher esta en buenas condiciones, para seguir siendo un sirviente eficiente por varios años más —aclaró Regulus. Más allá de su cuasi amistad y cariño (algo que nunca se animaría a confesar o a admitirse a él mismo y menos a sus padres), tenía bastante presente que los elfos domésticos eran útiles mientras pudiesen hacer su trabajo.

—Eso es cierto —admitió

La conversación se dio finalizada en ese momento y hasta que llegó Ileana con emparedados y café en vasos extraños. La comida seguía sin tener gusto y era insípida. Llenaba estómagos, pero se encontraba a milenios de distancia de ser apetecible. Orion no tardó en remarcarlo de nuevo. Ileana no le prestó mucha atención, otra vez. Finalizado el desayuno, los tres se quedaron mirando las caras que daban lástima entre sí de que ni siquiera, se cruzara una mosca para llenar el silencio.

—Bueno —pronunció con exageradas pausas Ileana, acomodándose su cabellera castaña—. Dada la situación actual, me resulta imposible mostrarles mis propias vivencias sin hacer uso de la magia y evidenciar dónde estamos.

Silencio. La mirada fija en ella.

—No obstante, hay otros metodos, que resulta que tengo en mi poder —sonrió.

—¿Harás un ritual?—inquirió Orión, suponiendo intenciones.

—Así es.

—Necesitarás que sea durante luna llena.

—Pasado mañana —sonrió.

 

* * *

 

Salieron solo a la noche, cuando podían observar mejor a la gente y generalmente, era para comprar. No hablaban mucho y el silencio los acompañaba. Ileana era la que desaparecía más, la que los llevaba hasta el servicio postal muggle o hacia cosas que le resultaban a ambos atroces. Demasiado  _ muggles _ para una sangre pura.

Los dos días que le siguieron, se sucedieron con esa misma rutina, Ileana iba a comprar el desayuno y el almuerzo, pasaban el día fingiendo no estar y no existir. Hablaban poco y reflexionaban mucho, y ninguno cuestionaba al otro. Necesitaban de esos procesos internos, para dar cuenta del contexto que los englobaba ahora y no actuar por instinto. Instinto sin conocimiento significaba ser predecible y eso, significaba muerte si estaban en el escenario  más temido.

Además, era mejor entretenerse con eso que con los ruidos del ambiente. Entre gemidos, discusiones y golpes que sonaban con estruendo.

A las diez de la noche del segundo día, Ileana se presentó con una canasta llena de cosas en mano y les indico que la siguieran, previo a advertirles que preparen las.cosas.para.salir rápido.

—Seremos un faro para ellos, si nos siguen buscando—aviso.

—Usarás magia, entonces—razonó Regulus.

Ileana asintió.

—No solo eso—intervino Orión—. De ser lo que sospecho, el ritual usará la energía del los elementos y tendrá a la luna como catalizador.

Ileana asintió.

—Me sorprende que emplees rituales comúnmente usados para la pronunciación de un testamento. Es muy…—hizo un gesto con las manos, buscando la palabra.

—Sé a lo que te refieres—le dedicó al hombre mayor que ella, una sonrisa de costado, como si estuviese acostumbrada esa pregunta—, pero es un buen método para que no rastreen la memoria de lo que verán.  Y es, relativamente sencillo.

—La única contra es el faro en la que nos convertirás.

—Un riesgo que tenemos que correr si quieren pruebas de lo que les digo y ya mostré.

Regulus contuvo son sonrisa por la respuesta tan desairada. Orión la miró con desaprobación, pero ya acostumbrándose a esas actitudes de ella.

Subieron hasta la terraza, sin ser vistos o interrogados por el escaso personal e inquilinos, seguramente, usando magia para no ser vistos. El viento era terrible aquella noche y el frío, peor. En cualquier momento se vendría una lluvia y, en algunas semanas, nieve.

Tanto padre como hijo no parecieron tener muchos problemas con el frìo, en aquel momento. Ni el viento. No es que estuviesen particularmente acostumbrados, solo sabían pretender muy bien. 

Como el ritual no estaba restringido a nadie, ayudaron a Ileana con la preparación. Dibujaron el clásico pentagrama, con las inscripciones correspondientes en cada punta de los elementos. De la canasta, Ileana sacó una piedra del tamaño de sus manos y la llevó al pentágono del centro, colocando la piedra en uno de los vértices. De igual manera, ubicó  una vela encendida, a un vaso bajo lleno de agua, y un frasco cerrado con lo que parecía contener una tormenta eléctrica con un tornado incluido en los vértices restantes. En el centro, sacó de la cartera con la que siempre cargaba, un bolso de macramé de distintos colores muy saturados y lleno de lo que parecía ser papeles, y lo dejó en el centro. En el vértice restante, Ileana paró y esperó.

Orión y Regulus lo tomaron como señal para prender el incienso mágico y entraron al círculo, pero no a los brazos de las estrellas y se cuidaron de no pisar las inscripciones. Al momento de cruzar los las líneas de tiza, Regulus sintió como atravesaba campos de magia. Levantó la vista y pudo ver el cielo que antes estaba tapado, despejado y con la luna llena brillando en una tonalidad azul.

Desde su lugar, no podía ver a Ileana de frente, por lo que no sabía si estaba diciendo algo en especial para convocar el recuerdo o, era como era habitual en ese ritual, solo concentraba sus energías en ese recuerdo que quería mostrarles.

Una rafaga especialmente fuerte sopló y alborotó los cabellos de los hombres que creyeron haberselos atados con la firmeza de siempre. Aún así, no se movieron hasta que dejaron de sentir el frío que calaba y empezaron a tener una sensación cálida, como si se encontraran junto al calor de un hogar.

Regulus se acomodó el cabello y ya no vio las inmediaciones urbanas que antes los rodeaba. Ahora estaban en una habitación oscura, de caoba quizás, con una alfombra mullida que parecía relatar una vieja historia épica. A lo lejos, veía una cama, pero la figura se veía inusualmente borrosa. Junto a la chimenea que estaban parados, había algunos trofeos de Quidditch y fotos conmemorativas de la ceremonia de egreso de Ileana junto a sus compañeros de aquél año.

Orión estaba a su lado, con una pose más impecable y miraba el entorno con más atención. Ileana, la Ileana del recuerdo, estaba arrodillada frente a la chimenea, sollozando con una hoja de periódico, arrancada, entre sus manos. Bueno, esa era la Ileana de los recuerdos, la otra no estaba a la vista al ser la que ponía el recuerdo.

Ésta Ileana parecía haber llorado demasiado, tenía los ojos hinchados y estaba muy pálida. Sus labios estaban resecos y tosía cada tanto, pero el dolor estaba ahí. Las lágrimas estuvieron ahí, claramente.

Regulus se arrodilló a su lado e intentó ver el retazo de periódico. Logró distinguir la foto de un chico joven, como ellos. Pese a la falta de visión, pudo atar los cabos.

Bah, parecía.

Las llamas de la chimenea se avivaron, tornándose de un verde esmeralda. Ileana contuvo su llanto y pasó las mangas de su túnica ajustada por el rostro. Intentó disimular su estado actual.

—Identifíquese. Esta es una red privada—anunció con la voz más firme que pudo manejar.

—Sí, lo siento— una voz masculina se excusó—. Pero queríamos hablar contigo. Necesitamos, más bien.

Regulus y Orión intercambiaron una mirada, y se acercaron a la chimenea. El rostro de quien antes vieron como Harry, estaba ahí. Junto a una chica de cabeza rubia y ojos saltones.

—Fuera—pidió.

La chica carraspeó.

—Sí, verá, eso… sucederá en un rato, cuando el tiempo se agote— informó—. En el entretanto, podemos ayudarte.

Ileana lanzó una de sus risotadas y se acercó a la chimenea, viendo a Harry, rió un poco más.

—¿Potter? ¿Qué mierda hacés en mi chimenea?

Harry sonrió, triste.

—Veo que conoces a mi padre.

—No me hagas una de tus estúpidas bromas, Potter. Ya estas grande—hizo un ademán con la mano y se encogió de hombros.

—Es algo que me han dicho desde que tengo once —continuó Harry—. Entiendo tu confusión, pero tengo los ojos de mi madre.

Ileana miró de nuevo. Para ella, Potter tenía una extraña cicatriz en la frente y estaba en un lugar que vio en fotos.. Regulus lo sabía porque eran las que estaban en  su dormitorio de Hogwarts, de las veces que lo iba a despertar para esos entrenamientos sorpresa y se la pasaba su tiempo viendo las que enviaba su madre todos los años.

—Sabemos que murió alguien importante para ti en condiciones que...—Harry hizo una pausa y Regulus notó que buscaba las palabras genuinamente—, no apruebas.

—Gilbert no...—intento decir y la mano que sostenía la hoja de periódico se cerró más.

Orión miró a su hijo, haciendo una pregunta sin pronunciarla. Regulus hizo gesto asu padre, mientras hacía memoria.

Gilbert. 

Gilbert.

¿Gilbert?

¡Athelard!

Los ojos del menor se abrieron de par en par. Gilbert Athelard Brandston, Hufflepuff, promoción ‘78, capitán del equipo de Quidditch de su casa, bateador.  **_MUGGLE_ ** .

No tenía la más mínima idea o recuerdo de que hubiese muerto. Era un buen jugador, para ser hijo de _ muggles _ .

Tampoco le prestaba la mayor atención a las noticias. Sí, recordaba que Ileana y él se llevaban bien; pero Ileana se llevaba bien con todos los capitanes de equipo. Sabía cómo hacer contactos y buenas migas, por si necesitaba ayuda frente a alguna dificultad que se le escapaba de las manos. Recordaba, incluso, verlos tomar en las Tres Escobas y hacer apuestas antes de cada encuentro. Nunca pensó que la relación con Brandston fuese más que la pseudo amistad/rivalidad de capitanes de equipo.

Replicó la información a su padre, quien asintió. Ileana seguía hablando con ellos, lo que quedaba de su actitud fuerte se desvaneció y ahora pronunciaba con duda y culpa las palabras que salían de su boca.

—Podemos ayudarte —continuó Harry—, aunque necesitamos tu ayuda a cambio.

Ileana soltó aire, lejos de estar sorprendida.

—No entiendo en qué puedan ayudarme.

La joven rubia de ojos saltones, sonrió.

—En principio, a evitar que vuelva a pasar —expresó ella —, a que puedas estar ahí para lo que queda de la familia de tu amigo. Después de todo, siguen en peligro.

La mirada de Ileana se afiló y Regulus supo que dudaba de aquello, que sonaba a amenaza o a algo más.

—¿Es una amenaza?

—En absoluto—continuó la rubia—, es un recordatorio ¿Crees que se detendrán solo con él? ¿Que no irán por su familia?

—Nno… por supuesto—Ileana bajó la vista; encogida de hombros y cabizbaja, parecía muy… no ella. 

Regulus estaba acostumbrado a una Ileana con la postura recta y firme, la mirada acusadora y la sonrisa burlona o de labios en una línea recta con el ceño fruncido. No a esa Ileana, era como un sueño disparatado antes que un recuerdo de aquella realidad.

Debió sufrir mucho la perdida de Athelard.

O sentirse muy culpable.

—¿Cómo me ayudarán? ¿Vendrán aquí? ¿Ahora?

La rubia y Harry intercambiaron una mirada.

—No podemos ir hacia allí. Es muy riesgoso… y no estamos en… condiciones—suspiró—. Te mandaremos algo más valioso; información.

La chica de ojos saltones tomó un bolso y lo pasó por la chimenea. Ileana lo recibió con poco ánimo; era de varios colores chillones, de macramé, y pesaba demasiado debido a la cantidad enorme de papeles y carpetas y cosas que poseía en su interior. Ileana observó todo, había recortes de periódicos y cartas selladas con una fecha que aún no ocurrió. Levantó la vista para ver a Harry y a la chica, sin saber qué decir.

—¿Y qué debo hacer?—preguntó

—Todo lo que necesitas; estará ahí.

Harry empezó a hablar pero la comunicación se cortó. Ileana se estremeció de lo repentino que fue y se quedó en silencio por largos minutos.

Miró el bolso, miró el primer papel que sobresalía y alargó la mano. Regulus mismo pudo ver como la habitación se desintegraba y cambiaba al salón del Grimauld Place en bordó y mostaza. Harry estaba de nuevo allí, frente a Ileana, quien no tardó en ponerse de pie.

—Estas son las palabras que escribí al dorso del primer papel. No te alarmes, es un mensaje pregrabado —sonrió ante un chiste que carecía de sentido. Posiblemente, algo  _ muggle— _ . Lo primero que debes saber es que soy del futuro. Nací o naceré el treinta y uno de julio de mil novecientos ochenta.  Y el treinta y uno de octubre del año siguiente, mis padres morirán.

Ileana contuvo el aliento. Notando lo mismo que Regulus notaba.

—No sé quien eres, pero sé que eres una víctima de Voldemort y de la guerra. Y necesito que me ayudes; necesito evitar que todo esto pase tal cual pasó —suspiró Harry.


End file.
